


Brelan d'as - Entre ombre et lumières

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire se déroule dix ans après la fin de leurs études au lycée. Les plus jeunes des personnages ont donc maintenant vingt-huit ans et sont entrés dans la vie active. La vie sépare bien souvent les amis, mais parfois leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une journée inoubliable

Le premier niveau du parking souterrain de l'hôpital Asoka était réservé au personnel. On ne pouvait y accéder qu'avec un badge collé dans un coin du pare-brise. La grille s'ouvrit et Kuroko se dirigea vers un emplacement libre. Une fois sa voiture garée, il prit les escaliers qui débouchaient à l'accueil du service des urgences où il travaillait depuis maintenant quatre ans. Il aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur, mais un peu d'exercice ne faisait pas de mal. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'équivalent de deux étages. Il ne prenait son poste que dans une demi-heure, mais il préférait arriver avant. Ainsi il avait le temps de prendre la température des urgences, de dire bonjour à ses collègues, de boire un café et de se changer. A sept heures tapantes, il releva le responsable de nuit qui le briefa rapidement sur les patients arrivés pendant sa cession. Un coma éthylique, un traumatisme crânien suite à un accident de voiture sans trop de gravité, un cas de gastro-entérite aigue sur un enfant de cinq ans, deux blessures à l'arme blanche pendant une bagarre dans un bar d'où la présence de trois policiers. Une nuit plutôt calme, si l'on peut dire. Surtout si l'on considérait que certaines étaient beaucoup plus chargées.

Il consulta rapidement les dossiers avec la force de l'habitude et pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Les choses suivaient leur cours. Vers neuf heures, les secouristes amenèrent une femme enceinte qui venait de perdre les eaux à un mois de son terme, alors qu'elle allait faire quelques courses après avoir laissé sa fille à la maternelle. C'est du moins ce qu'elle avait expliqué aux pompiers.

Kuroko la prit immédiatement charge et fit appeler l'obstétricien de garde. Son ancien entraineur quand il jouait au basket au lycée, Riko Aida. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, cela remontait à quatre ans maintenant, ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Riko était en obstétrique et lui venait de changer d'hôpital pour se rapprocher de chez lui. Sa demande avait été acceptée et il poursuivait son internat dans cet établissement. Au début, il pensait qu'il choisirait une spécialité, mais plus le temps passait et moins il arrivait à choisir. Il voulait juste aider les gens. S'il tombait sur un cas difficile, il faisait appel à un spécialiste, et à chaque fois, il apprenait un peu plus.

Après avoir installé la jeune femme, il l'examina soigneusement du temps que le gynécologue arrive. La patiente était jolie sans être belle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans et ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète. L'expérience d'une première grossesse certainement. Son col n'était pas dilaté et l'enfant n'était pas placé correctement. Au lieu d'avoir la tête en bas, il était en travers. De deux choses l'une : soit le bébé se mettait dans le bon sens et on pouvait envisager de déclencher un accouchement par voies basses, soit il ne bougeait pas et il fallait alors songer à une césarienne. Maintenant que la poche des eaux était percée, le temps était compté.

\- Bon diagnostic, Kuroko, le complimenta Riko. On va la surveiller. Le bébé peut se tourner à tout moment. Si c'est le cas, on déclenchera le travail. Si d'ici deux heures rien ne s'est passé, on la mènera au bloc. Sa famille est prévenue ?

\- Elle a donné le téléphone de son mari et on l'a appelé.

\- Bon travail. Je la laisse sous ta surveillance. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu me bipes.

\- Très bien.

Finalement, moins d'une heure plus tard, le monitoring montra que le cœur du bébé battait irrégulièrement. Le jeune interne bipa Riko qui décida d'une césarienne sans plus attendre. Il attendit patiemment des nouvelles du bloc en faisant le tour de ses patients. Une ambulance amena une urgence cardiaque. Le pompier précisa que pendant le trajet, l'homme de soixante-neuf ans avait fait deux arrêts du cœur mais ils avaient réussi à le récupérer. Immédiatement le malade fut placé dans un box et Kuroko donna ses ordres que le personnel exécuta sans discuter. Personne ne discutait ses consignes. Il était calme, posé, il parlait vite mais clairement et n'avait jamais besoin de se répéter. Lui d'ordinaire si discret, dans ces moments-là, il captait l'attention de tous.

\- On l'a stabilisé, dit-il enfin. Appelez la cardiologie et dites-leur que cet homme aura certainement besoin qu'on lui pose des stents au minimum.

\- Oui, docteur.

Après s'être assuré que son patient était orienté dans le bon service, il décida de prendre cinq minutes pour boire un café et manger un petit gâteau. La salle de pause était confortable et ne ressemblait pas au reste du service. Elle était plus chaleureuse. Il y avait une table entourée de six chaises, un évier flanqué d'un plan de travail sur lequel il y avait une cafetière, une bouilloire, un four micro-ondes et, à côté, logé dans l'espace restant, un frigo. Au-dessus de l'évier, trois meubles muraux renfermaient des verres, des tasses, quelques assiettes et couverts, le café, le thé, le chocolat, le sucre, le liquide pour la vaisselle et deux éponges. Contre deux des murs, le personnel avait installé deux canapés qui servaient à faire un somme quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Entre les deux, un petit meuble bas soutenait une télévision. Trois plantes vertes agrémentaient l'endroit et les deux fenêtres ornées de barreaux en acier ouvraient sur la cour d'accueil des ambulances. On aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas vraiment silencieux, mais le double vitrage atténuait fortement les bruits extérieurs. Plus d'une fois, Kuroko avait réussi à s'endormir d'un profond sommeil sur l'un des canapés.

Il terminait son breuvage chaud quand il entendit les sirènes des camions de pompiers de la caserne voisine. Une collègue urgentiste comme lui, informa le service qu'il y avait un incendie dans un hôtel à quelques rues de chez eux et qu'il fallait s'attendre à recevoir les premiers blessés. Immédiatement le service se mit en branle. Il fallait pouvoir libérer les box occupés dans la mesure du possible tout en continuant à veiller sur les personnes présentes et celles qui attendaient qu'on s'occupe d'elles. Tout le personnel présent fut réquisitionné et en quinze minutes, ils étaient prêts à recevoir les premiers blessés. Tout en ne cessant de surveiller les patients, Kuroko réfléchissait à tous les cas qu'ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer. Un incendie dans un hôtel… Des intoxications par la fumée, des brûlures, des cas de stress, de peur peut-être même d'hystérie, éventuellement des entorses ou des fractures au niveau des jambes et des pieds. Ils avaient tout prévu. Du moins l'espérait-il. Dans ce genre de circonstance, tout et n'importe quoi pouvait arriver et le personnel était prêt à parer à toutes éventualités, mais le stress restait le pire ennemi. Un geste hésitant, un doute et c'était la vie d'une personne qui pouvait s'éteindre. Mais ce qui allait se passer, Kuroko n'y était absolument pas préparé.

Les premiers blessés arrivèrent environ une demi-heure après que les camions de pompiers soient passés. Pour la plupart il s'agissait de personnes qui avaient pu rapidement sortir de l'hôtel et qui étaient venues à pied, légèrement incommodées par la fumée et très effrayées. Elles furent immédiatement mises sous oxygène et décontractant. Les sirènes de la première ambulance résonnèrent dans la cour. Les secouristes sortirent le brancard.

\- Jeune femme, trente-deux ans, double fracture ouverte tibia-péroné, annonça le pompier. Tension quinze-huit. On a arrêté l'hémorragie, elle est sous antidouleurs en intraveineuse.

\- On y va, box quatre, décida Kuroko. Appelez le bloc et un chirurgien orthopédiste !

Immédiatement, infirmières et infirmiers prirent la patiente en charge.

\- Comment ça se présente ? demanda le jeune médecin aux pompiers qui terminaient de remplir le dossier.

\- Mal. C'est un vieil immeuble, rien n'est aux normes. On pense à un court circuit électrique, expliqua le premier.

\- Ils ont camouflé la décrépitude en mettant du tissu sur les murs, poursuivit le second. Mais en brulant, les matériaux dégagent des fumées très épaisses et très toxiques. Ça va être un enfer pour les pompiers.

\- Combien d'étages ?

\- Une dizaine je pense, reprit le premier secouriste. Pour l'instant, ils essaient de faire en sorte que ça ne s'étende pas aux bâtiments voisins mais il va falloir qu'ils aillent explorer le moindre recoin pour trouver d'éventuels survivants.

\- Combien de casernes ?

\- La vingt-trois était la première sur les lieux. La trente-huit, la neuf et la onze. Pour l'instant… Aller ! On y retourne.

La valse des ambulances continua et s'intensifia. Les premiers cas de brulures sérieuses arrivèrent deux heures après l'alerte. Il s'agissait de clients qui se trouvaient dans les étages les plus hauts et qui avaient mis plus de temps à sortir puisque les ascenseurs étaient hors-service. Et enfin les cas d'intoxication par les fumées. Certaines personnes étaient gravement atteintes. Non seulement leur sang était saturé de toxines mais quelques-unes avaient les poumons brûlés d'avoir respiré des fumées trop chaudes. C'était le branle bas de combat. Le service des urgences arrivait à saturation bien que les deux autres hôpitaux du secteur aient pris le relais.

Kuroko ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du premier blessé. Il accomplissait mécaniquement des gestes appris et répétés un nombre incalculable de fois tout en essayant d'y mettre un maximum d'humanité. Il n'était pas non plus un robot sans état d'âme. Au bout de quelques heures, l'état d'alerte sembla se calmer. Les ambulances se faisaient moins nombreuses mais dans le ciel, il y avait toujours un épais nuage de fumée que l'on devinait lourde et dense rien qu'à sa couleur d'un gris anthracite. Il y avait déjà trois pompiers chez eux et qui sait combien d'autres dans les établissements voisins.

Un quart heure. Quinze minutes qu'aucune ambulance n'était venue. C'est à ce moment qu'un dernier cas se présenta. Du véhicule de secours, il vit sortir un brancard. Rien d'exceptionnel. Les deux secouristes le poussaient. Comme d'habitude. Un pompier les aidait. Curieux mais pas inhabituel. Probablement un coéquipier du blessé. Il avait encore sur le dos ses bouteilles d'oxygène et son masque pendait sur sa poitrine. Son visage était noir de poussières et de suie. Pas étonnant. Mais quelque chose alerta Kuroko. Etait-ce la voix du pompier ? Son attitude un peu brusque ? Ou bien ses deux prunelles d'un rouge sombre qui le dévisagèrent avec une expression d'extrême surprise.

\- Homme, vingt-huit ans, intoxication par les fumées. Arrêt cardiaque de quelques secondes. Pouls, cent vingt, tension neuf-six.

\- Kuroko ? fit le pompier.

\- Kagami… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est… C'est Aomine !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé évanoui au neuvième étage. Un homme à côté de lui portait son masque, il a dû lui donner de l'oxygène.

\- Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. On vient de perdre un patient empoisonné par les fumées.

\- Je sais pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais, il est resté conscient quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. Je crois qu'il m'a pas reconnu.

\- Tiens, lui dit le médecin en lui tendant une carte. Envoie-moi un message avec ton nom. J'aurai ton numéro et je te tiens au courant.

\- D'accord… Hé, l'interpella-t-il alors que son ancien coéquipier s'éloignait, sauve-le. Je t'en supplie sauve-le. Il a sauvé cinq personnes en défonçant un mur à la hache.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, je te le promets, répondit Kuroko, surpris par la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ancienne lumière.

Il partit rejoindre Aomine et Kagami se laissa tomber sur un siège de la salle d'attente. Pris d'un vertige, il respira dans son masque. Lui aussi avait inspiré de la fumée. Son chef allait certainement l'envoyer faire un bilan médical complet comme le voulait la procédure mais il détestait ça. Kuroko…

************************

Dix ans. Dix ans sans aucune nouvelle. Kagami était reparti aux Etats-Unis avec son père. Ils avaient bien échangé quelques mails pendant plusieurs semaines et puis plus rien. Qu'était-il devenu ? Devant lui, il voyait le visage d'Aomine. Il le regardait, incrédule. Etait-ce bien lui ? Après le lycée, chacun était parti de son côté. Que ce soit ses anciens coéquipiers de la Génération des Miracles ou ceux de Seirin. Les études, la vie les avait séparés. Ils avaient plus ou moins gardé le contact, mais sans plus. Pour finir par se perdre complètement de vu. Il savait qu'Aomine avait fait des études de chimie, Akashi de psychologie, Kise faisait une remarquable carrière de mannequin entre l'Amérique et l'Europe, Midorima… Midorima, il n'en savait rien. Murasakibara non plus. Riko était obstétricienne et elle avait épousé Hyuga, leur capitaine à l'époque. Kiyoshi était devenu kinésithérapeute. Sa blessure au genou l'avait énormément sensibilisé à ce genre de traumatisme chez les sportifs et il avait décidé qu'il pouvait les aider en leur évitant de peut-être commettre la même erreur que lui. Mais comment Aomine était-il passé de la chimie à pompier ? Et Kagami ? Depuis quand était-il revenu au Japon ?

Ils avaient réussi à déshabiller Aomine et Kuroko poursuivit son examen. Aucune blessure si ce n'est quelques contusions pour s'être probablement cogné dans les murs et les meubles de l'hôtel. Il respirait avec difficultés et Kuroko décida de l'intuber. Il lui fallait de l'oxygène à tout prix ! Et des produits qui aideraient son corps à se débarrasser des toxines. Au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Aomine était stabilisé mais inconscient. Pris d'une subite intuition, il attrapa la lampe qu'il avait toujours dans la poche, souleva une paupière et… cette couleur, le bleu si particulier de ses iris… La pupille dilatée ne réagissait presque pas. Aomine sombrait dans le coma. Pas un coma profond duquel on ne revient pas, non. Mais c'était toujours inquiétant. Le cerveau se déconnectait pour permettre aux fonctions physiologiques de mieux faire leur travail. Un coma léger mais qui ne devait pas durer trop longtemps au risque de devenir dangereux.

\- On le met en réa, dit-il en ôtant ses gants en latex pour les jeter dans la poubelle.

Il regarda les infirmières pousser le lit et soupira, inquiet. Un café. Il avait besoin d'un café. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos du personnel non sans s'être assuré auparavant que tout allait bien pour les autres patients. Assis devant sa tasse, il avait le regard vide. Le regard de quelqu'un plongé dans ses souvenirs. Une vibration dans sa poche le fit sursauter. Un sms.

 

De inconnu :

C'est Kagami. Alors Aomine ?

 

Immédiatement, il enregistra le numéro dans ses contacts et répondit.

 

De Kuroko :

Intox sévère par les fumées. Coma léger. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Maintenant, ça dépend de lui.

De Kagami :

Ok. Appelle-moi quand tu as fini de bosser.

De Kuroko :

Demain à sept heures.

De Kagami :

Je suis au repos forcé pendant trois jours. Je t'appelle en fin de journée quand tu auras dormi.

De Kuroko :

Non, je t'appelle. Comme ça tu ne risqueras pas de me réveiller. :)

De Kagami :

Ok. A demain.

De Kuroko :

A demain.

 

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone et termina son café. De l'accueil, il appela le service de réanimation pour avoir des nouvelles d'Aomine. L'infirmière le fit patienter puis l'informa qu'il n'y avait pas de changement. Au moins, ça ne s'aggravait pas songea-t-il en la remerciant. Il dit à son collègue qu'il s'absentait une dizaine de minutes et monta en obstétrique. Riko était avec une maman et il attendit qu'elle eût terminé pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Kagami et Aomine ? s'écria-t-elle, surprise. J'espère qu'Aomine va s'en sortir.

\- Ça dépend de lui et de sa volonté de vivre, murmura Kuroko en baissant la tête.

\- Il s'en sortira, le rassura-t-elle. C'est un battant. Tu l'as déjà vu baisser les bras ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la volonté ne suffit pas toujours.

\- Oui, mais lui c'est un démon, sourit-elle.

\- Bon, j'y retourne. Comment va la maman amenée aux urgences ce matin ?

\- Tout va bien, lui dit Riko en posant une main sur son épaule. On a fait une césarienne et elle a un petit garçon de deux kilos neuf cents en parfaite santé. Le trouble du rythme cardiaque était dû au fait que le liquide amniotique ne se renouvelait pas assez vite mais on est intervenu à temps. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Tant mieux. A plus tard.

\- D'accord.

 

Après avoir regagné sa caserne, Kagami se débarrassa de son équipement et aida ses collègues à ranger et nettoyer le matériel. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, son chef lui imposa trois jours de repos avec obligation d'un bilan médical complet. Il détestait ça, mais c'était la procédure alors il s'y plia. Il se rendit dans un centre médical qui s'occupait, entre autres, des bilans des pompiers, en se disant que plus vite se serait fait, plus vite il serait tranquille. Après quoi, il rentra chez lui. Ça ne lui avait pris que trois heures environ. Radio des poumons, prise de sang, test d'effort et d'endurance. Les résultats lui seraient transmis par mail ainsi qu'à son chef et aux médecins de la caserne qui, en fonction de ceux-ci, décideraient s'il pouvait reprendre son service ou pas.

Il sortit de la douche et chercha un jus de fruit dans le frigo. Il s'installa sur le canapé du salon et envoya un sms à Kuroko pour avoir des nouvelles d'Aomine. Ce n'était pas rassurant mais le médecin ne semblait pas trop inquiet. Normalement, Kuroko n'aurait pas dû lui donner d'informations, mais il s'agissait d'un ancien collègue, un ancien adversaire, un ancien rival.

Tout était donc si ancien ? Kagami n'avait jamais réalisé que tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur diplôme au lycée. Ou plutôt, rien ne l'avait poussé à se pencher sur la question. Fallait-il en conclure que depuis tout ce temps, rien de remarquable ne s'était produit dans sa vie ? Quand il y pensait, il avait l'impression de tout ce qu'il avait vécu à l'époque s'était produit quelques semaines auparavant seulement. Mais ça faisait dix ans. Rien de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce laps de temps n'arrivait à prendre le pas sur les souvenirs qui affluaient à sa mémoire comme un raz-de-marée. Il fut surpris de leur précision. Un tintement le sortit de ses pensées. Un mail du centre médical. Ses résultats étaient bons, rien à signaler mais il fallait qu'il se surveille. Comme d'habitude. Aucune contre-indication concernant la reprise de travail. Il reçut un sms de son chef qui lui ordonnait de rester au repos pendant deux jours encore. Bon. Le chef a toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie. Ou un besoin. Il s'habilla d'un survêtement et d'un t-shirt, prit son ballon de basket et descendit se défouler sur un terrain à cinq minutes de chez lui. L'inactivité, ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis transpirer l'aiderait à se débarrasser encore plus vite des toxines qu'il avait encore avoir dans le corps. Kuroko avait dit qu'il l'appellerait quand il aurait fini sa garde et qu'il aurait dormi. Il devait attendre jusqu'au lendemain après-midi au moins. Il était presque minuit lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, épuisé. Il prit une douche et s'effondra sur son lit plongeant dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

 

Kuroko termina sa garde en faisant un dernier tour auprès des patients en compagnie de celui qui allait reprendre le service pendant son repos. Il n'y avait pas de cas problématiques, mais tous demandaient une surveillance attentive et régulière. Avant de partir, il se rendit au service de réanimation où se trouvait Aomine. Le médecin en poste lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun changement. La saturation de son sang en oxygène était encore insuffisante, mais meilleure que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Ce qui semblait être une bonne chose. Il lui demanda de l'avertir immédiatement si quelque chose changeait, en bien ou en mal, arguant qu'il s'agissait d'une très veille connaissance, un collègue de lycée. Le médecin, compréhensif, acquiesça.

 

Arrivé chez lui, Kuroko se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude le détendit et il laissa ses pensées dériver. S'envoler vers un passé heureux, insouciant. Si la veille, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il retrouverait ses deux anciennes lumières dans des circonstances aussi inattendues, il aurait éclaté de rire. Kagami et Aomine… Que leur était-il arrivé à ces deux-là pour qu'ils soient devenus pompiers ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les revoir sur un terrain de basket, aussi acharné l'un que l'autre à faire gagner leur équipe. L'un ayant compris l'importance du jeu d'équipe, l'autre ne jurant que par l'individualisme. Deux monstres de combativité que personne ne pouvait arrêter une fois qu'ils étaient lancés. Deux hommes qui avaient marqués son adolescence au fer rouge. Deux hommes avec qui il s'était créé des souvenirs qui valaient tous les trésors du monde. Deux hommes pour qui il avait toujours ressenti des sentiments très forts, des sentiments étranges, ambigus. Il en avait déjà conscience à l'époque et alors qu'il pensait avoir dépassé tout ça, qu'il croyait tout cela enfoui profondément dans un lointain recoin de sa mémoire, tout refaisait surface avec une brutalité incroyable. Un psy lui aurait certainement dit que c'était parce que cette période de sa vie était d'une importance quasi vitale pour lui et que c'était la raison pour laquelle c'était si fort.

Il mangea un morceau et se coucha pour se réveiller vers quinze heures. Il n'avait pas particulièrement bien dormi. Des rêves où il jouait au basket avec ses deux lumières et à la fin desquels il les voyait s'éloigner de lui. Il avait beau courir, il ne les rattrapait pas. Il avait la tête lourde et avala une aspirine. Puis il fit ce qu'il avait promis et appela Kagami. Il espérait qu'il ne le dérangerait pas.

\- _Kuroko ?_

\- Bonjour Kagami. Comment tu vas ?

\- _Ça va. J'ai fait mon bilan, tout va bien._

 _-_ Tant mieux.

\- _Et Aomine ?_

 _-_ Stable. Sa saturation est remontée, il semble être sur la bonne route.

\- _Et le coma ?_

\- S'il continue à remonter la pente, il en sortira très vite.

\- _Et l'homme qui était avec lui ?_

 _-_ Décédé. Il avait certainement respiré beaucoup de fumée avant qu'Aomine ne le trouve. On n'a rien pu faire. Vous avez des blessés à la caserne ?

\- _Trois gars, mais rien de grave. Le plus atteint c'est Aomine._

\- Vous êtes dans la même ?

\- _Non, je suis de la trente-huit et lui de la vingt-trois. Si je passe à l'hosto, on me laissera le voir ?_

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

\- _Ça me ferait plaisir,_ répondit Kagami après une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Je prends ma prochaine garde demain matin à sept heures. Tu n'as qu'à passer dans la journée et je t'accompagnerai.

\- _D'accord… Dis…_

 _-_ Oui ?

\- _Tu… tu serais libre pour boire un verre ce soir ? Ou un café ? Vers huit heures._

\- On pourrait manger un morceau, proposa Kuroko sans réfléchir.

\- _Bonne idée. Il y a un snack près d'Asoka._

 _-_ Le Road 66 ?

- _C'est ça. A huit heures ?_

 _-_ D'accord. On se retrouve là-bas. A tout à l'heure.

\- _A tout à l'heure…_

Assis face à face, les deux hommes se regardaient, un peu gênés et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il y avait assez de bruit dans le snack pour que personne ne les entende discuter. Ils avaient choisi un coin reculé, loin du bar et du passage des deux serveuses.

\- J'ai imaginé tout ce que je pourrais dire, commença Kagami, et maintenant je…

\- Moi c'est pareil, sourit Kuroko en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Dix ans… C'est long quand même…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as plus répondu à mes mails ?

\- Je ne sais pas… A chaque fois je devais me dire que j'allais le faire, que je devais le faire, et puis… je ne le faisais pas… et le temps a passé…

Kuroko avait observé son ami alors qu'il arrivait devait le snack. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Peut-être était-il un peu plus grand ? Ou bien était-ce une impression ? Mais maintenant, assis devant lui, il remarquait d'autres détails. Kagami n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent d'alors. Son visage avait perdu toutes traces de l'enfance. Il avait devant un homme mature, quelques rides autour des yeux, les joues ombrées d'une barbe d'un jour tout au plus. Et les cheveux toujours aussi beaux. Kuroko avait immédiatement aimé leur couleur.

\- Comment es-tu devenu pompier ? demanda le médecin, comprenant parfaitement qu'il était inutile d'insister sur le passé.

\- A l'université j'ai perfectionné mon japonais et mon anglais pour être prof. Mais un jour j'ai vu à la télé des pompiers qui tentaient de désincarcérer un homme, sa femme enceinte et leur petit garçon. Il y avait eu une secousse sismique et une partie d'un pont s'était effondré sur la rue en dessous. Ils ont sorti la femme et le gamin et sont retournés avec des pneumatiques près de la voiture pour soulever une poutrelle en acier. Il y avait un pompier avec le père. Il essayait d'arracher le tableau de bord. C'était en direct sur la chaine info. Brusquement, le pneumatique a cédé et la poutrelle a écrasé le père et le pompier.

\- Il me semble que je me souviens de ce tremblement de terre, les journaux en avaient parlé.

\- J'étais à la fin de mon cursus. J'ai fini mes études mais j'avais été tellement surpris et choqué par ce que j'avais vu que je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Ce gars avait donné sa vie pour en sauver d'autres. Même s'il n'y était pas parvenu, pour moi ce type était un héros. Plus tard, les journalistes ont dit qu'il avait laissé une femme et deux enfants.

\- Mais il a aussi sauvé une femme et deux enfants, lui rétorqua Kuroko.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Et alors j'ai décidé que moi aussi je serai pompier. Je voulais aider les autres.

Un silence s'établit entre les deux hommes qui continuèrent à siroter leur bière. Le jeune médecin était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Kagami aussi généreux. Pour mettre sa vie en danger pour les autres il fallait un cœur énorme. Et Aomine ? C'était encore plus surprenant.

\- Tu étais donc pompier en Amérique ?

\- Oui. Il y a trois mois, ma grand-mère est décédée. On est rentré pour les obsèques avec mon père et… et j'ai plus voulu repartir. Je suis entré dans une caserne, la trente-huit et voilà.

\- Ton père est reparti ?

\- Oui, il a son travail là-bas. Et si un jour, je ne peux plus faire ce métier, je pourrais toujours tenter d'être prof d'anglais, termina Kagami en souriant. Et toi ?

Kuroko s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la serveuse posa leur commande devant eux.

\- Bon appétit, dit-il.

\- Toi aussi, bon appétit. Alors, comment es-tu devenu médecin ?

\- Comme toi, l'envie d'aider les gens. J'étais plutôt bon en biologie alors j'ai essayé de faire médecine. Et ça a bien marché. Je suis en dernière année.

\- Tu vas continuer aux urgences ou tu as déjà une spécialisation ?

\- Les urgences. Je n'ai jamais réussi à choisir. La pédiatrie m'intéresse beaucoup mais c'est aux urgences que tout se joue bien souvent. Si on fait bien notre job, les spécialistes ont plus de chances de sauver et de guérir le patient. Enfant ou adulte. Et le basket ? Tu joues toujours ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Kagami. C'est une chose dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer. En Amérique, plusieurs casernes avaient des équipes et on faisait des matchs. C'était très sympa. Ici aussi. Et toi ?

\- Je joue sur le terrain près de chez moi, mais je n'ai plus intégré d'équipe. Mes études me prenaient tout mon temps libre.

\- Je vois… Ça te manque ?

\- Enormément.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as grandi, non ?

\- J'ai pris sept centimètres depuis le lycée. La coach pensait que j'avais fini ma croissance, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Sept centimètres ? Eh ben ! Moi j'en ai pris qu'un seul.

\- C'est que tu avais déjà presque ta taille adulte alors que moi non.

\- C'est toi le médecin. Si tu le dis, ça doit être vrai. T'es marié ?

La question laissa Kuroko sans voix. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et Kagami, l'était-il ?

\- Non, j'ai personne. Et toi ?

\- Je suis resté deux ans avec une fille, mais elle ne supportait plus mes horaires de dingues et que je parte en intervention au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle a fini par me quitter.

\- Nous ne faisons pas des métiers très compatibles avec une vie de famille.

\- Mouais, mais pourtant beaucoup y parviennent. J'ai pas mal de collègues qui sont mariés avec des gosses.

\- Ils ont trouvé la bonne personne, murmura Kuroko qui ne cessait d'analyser ses réactions depuis un bon moment.

Son cœur battait vite, il avait les mains moites et n'était pas vraiment à son aise. La présence de Kagami le troublait comme lorsqu'il était au lycée. Peut-être plus encore. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Ils bavardèrent encore un bon moment de tout et de rien avant de sortir du snack. Ils flânèrent dans la rue et Kagami s'aperçut qu'il était presque arrivé chez lui.

\- Tu veux venir boire un verre ou un café ? proposa-t-il.

\- Non, merci. Je vais rentrer. Demain je commence à sept heures.

\- C'est vrai, tu me l'avais dit. Je pourrais passer dans la journée alors pour qu'on aille voir Aomine ?

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit. Viens vers midi. On ira le voir et on mangera un morceau ensemble si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

\- Bon, je te laisse. A demain.

Le temps sembla suspendre sa course. Ils se regardaient, incapable de détourner les yeux. Toute leur vie de lycéens défila dans leurs esprits. De toute évidence, rien n'était oublié, enterré. C'était encore bien présent et très vivace. A tel point qu'ils le ressentaient physiquement. Kuroko se sentait légèrement trembler et la respiration de Kagami s'était accélérée.

\- A demain, finit par dire Kagami dans un souffle.

D'un même mouvement, ils se détournèrent. Kagami tapa le code de son immeuble et regarda une dernière fois Kuroko s'éloigner. Il eut un sourire en remarquant que les passants ne faisaient pas du tout attention à lui. Il était toujours aussi invisible quand il le voulait.

Il accrocha son blouson dans la penderie de l'entrée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains sous son menton, il revoyait cette soirée. Mais surtout, il analysait ce qu'il avait éprouvé. De la joie, comme un immense soulagement. L'impression d'avoir retrouvé la lumière chaude et brillante du soleil. Le sentiment d'être redevenu un lycéen pour quelques heures. Et que c'était bon. Que ça faisait du bien de retrouver un peu de cette insouciance propre à la jeunesse. Des sentiments oubliés refirent surface. Si à l'époque il ne les avait pas compris, ils existaient bel et bien. Et ils n'étaient pas si éphémères. La preuve, il tremblait simplement en y pensant. Mais ils n'étaient plus des gosses.

\- _Bon sang, je croyais l'avoir oublié,_ songea l'ancien as de l'équipe de basket du lycée Seirin.

Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil et renversa la tête. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était plus un gamin. C'était peut-être justement ça le problème. Et Kuroko était devenu si séduisant. Qui aurait cru que ce gosse si discret, sans la moindre présence ni le moindre charisme deviendrait si bel homme. Bien sûr il était déjà très mignon au lycée. Mais passer de mignon à séduisant, c'était assez troublant. Kagami qui croyait ses sentiments disparus devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient en dormance et jamais ils n'auraient refait surface s'il n'avait pas croisé son ancienne ombre. La vie est vraiment surprenante, parfois. Et cruelle.

 

De son côté, Kuroko était tout aussi désarçonné. Il se faisait peu ou prou les mêmes réflexions que Kagami. Jamais il n'aurait cru être si près de perdre le contrôle en présence de son ancienne lumière. Mais s'il en avait tellement envie, pourquoi avait-il refusé son invitation ? Parce qu'il avait le devoir chevillé au corps. S'il n'avait pas dû se lever si tôt le lendemain, il aurait sans aucun doute accepté. Et après ? Kagami avait dit qu'il avait vécu deux ans avec une fille, c'est donc qu'il n'était pas de se bord-là. En même temps qu'il laissait le visage du pompier dériver derrière ses paupières closes, un autre se superposait. Celui d'une autre lumière. Sous la douche, il secoua la tête. Les choses se compliquaient dans sa petite vie bien réglée et ordonnée. Mais pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Ce n'était que des retrouvailles entre anciens coéquipiers, non ? Quoi de plus naturel ?

Mais rien n'est naturel ! Son orientation sexuelle en dégoutait beaucoup. Une grande majorité de gens pensait encore que l'homosexualité était une maladie, quelque chose de honteux, de sale. De pervers. Oh bien sûr, certaines pratiques pouvaient leur donner raison, mais il ne fallait pas généraliser. Quelles étaient les idées de Kagami sur le sujet ? Si jamais il faisait un faux pas, il risquait de le perdre définitivement. Et il ne supporterait pas de le voir disparaitre de sa vie une seconde fois. Déjà la première avait été dure à encaisser. Il était resté plusieurs mois enfoncé dans la déprime. Il n'était pas seul, heureusement. Ses amis de Seirin et de la Génération des Miracles avec qui il avait gardé le contact l'avaient bien aidé à tenir le coup sans le savoir. Mais revivre ça encore ? Non. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il régla son réveil à cinq heures quarante-cinq et se coucha. Il pensa que le sommeil le fuirait avec tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête, mais finalement il s'endormit rapidement. Il fit des rêves qu'il aurait oubliés à son réveil…

 

A suivre…


	2. Un réveil dfficle

_… fumée… avancer… toujours avancer… écouter le feu… deviner où il va surprendre… deviner où il va aller… fumée plus claire… plus âcre… mon masque… respirer… respirer calmement… ne pas s'affoler… respirer normalement…_

L'infirmière présente qui changeait les flacons de perfusions se pencha sur le patient. Sous les paupières closes, elle voyait nettement rouler les globes oculaires. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et un médecin entra quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On dirait qu'il refait surface par moments, dit-il comme pour lui-même. Refaites une prise de sang pour vérifier le taux de toxines.

\- Bien docteur.

\- Allez mon gars ! Accroche-toi… Y a cinq personnes saines et sauves grâce à toi alors donne-leur une chance de te remercier. Bats-toi…

 

Kuroko avait pris son service à l'heure, comme d'habitude. La plupart des blessés liés à l'incendie de l'hôtel étaient partis. Il ne restait plus que la jeune femme à la double fracture et une dame âgée qui avait respirée de la fumée. Comme elle était cardiaque, son état nécessitait une surveillance plus longue par prudence. Il était presque midi et Kagami n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il posait un dossier dans la panière quand Riko l'interpella.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir Aomine. Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il remonte la pente doucement, la rassura Kuroko. Ses constantes s'améliorent mais il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Le médecin de réa me disait que par moments il semble être sur le point de se réveiller puis il replonge dans l'inconscience.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, il finira par revenir. Tu l'as dit, c'est un battant.

\- Kuroko ?

\- Kagami.

\- Kagami ! C'est pas croyable !

\- Coach ! sourit le pompier en soulevant la jeune femme dans ses bras pendant qu'elle l'embrassait sur les deux joues.

\- J'arrivais pas à y croire quand Kuroko m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ma foi, bien. Je suis venu voir Aomine.

\- _Le docteur Hyuga est demandé en obstétrique. Le docteur Hyuga en obstétrique._

 _­_ \- Bon. Kuroko je t'appelle et vous viendrez manger à la maison. Junpei sera très heureux de te revoir Kagami, lança-t-elle en s'élançant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Elle a pas changé, fit le pompier en souriant.

\- Non, elle est même encore plus effrayante qu'avant. Faut la voir quand on a un cas gynéco aux urgences. T'as intérêt à suivre le rythme ou elle te dévore tout cru. Viens, on va en réa.

Ils prirent un couloir interminable. Aucun ne parlait. Kuroko avait une conscience aigue de la présence de Taiga. C'est ainsi qu'il le nommait dans ses pensées. Il était tendu, presque mal à l'aise. De son côté, Kagami regardait les cheveux bleus devant lui qui bougeaient au rythme des pas de l'urgentiste. Ils arrivèrent dans le service de réanimation et Kuroko discuta un instant avec le médecin de garde qui les autorisa à entrer tous les deux.

La porte s'ouvrit en silence et les deux hommes entrèrent. Là, Aomine était branché à toutes sortes de moniteurs et il avait toujours un tube dans la gorge. C'était une image tellement inhabituelle, presque cruelle. Lui qui était plein de vie, qui avait toujours une énergie débordante, paraissait si fragile à cet instant.

Kagami s'approcha et prit délicatement sa main comme s'il craignait que ce simple geste n'aggrave son état.

\- Salut, mec, murmura-t-il. Faut qu'tu t'accroches, t'as compris ? Faut qu'tu battes. Réveille-toi. On est nombreux à avoir des choses à te dire alors tu peux pas nous laisser en plan.

\- Continue Kagami, l'encéphalogramme réagit quand tu parles, expliqua Kuroko. Il t'entend. Vas-y.

\- Aomine, quand tu sortiras d'ici, on se fera un un contre un terrible. J'te jure que tu vas souffrir. Allez, remue-toi.

\- C'est Kuroko, fit le médecin à son tour. Je pensais pas te revoir dans ces circonstances. Kagami a raison. Et je viendrai jouer avec vous. Guéris vite.

Le médecin de garde entra à ce moment et fit un signe à Kuroko. Il lui montra une feuille. Le jeune homme revint vers le lit et sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kagami.

\- La prise de sang est bonne. S'il continue comme ça, demain ou au plus tard dans quarante-huit heures, il devrait se réveiller. Il n'y a presque plus de toxines dans son sang.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui.

Le pompier poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé cette carrière combien de fois avait-il assisté aux obsèques d'un collègue ? Trop de fois. Beaucoup trop de fois. Il n'était ici que depuis trois mois et déjà, il avait été à deux enterrements. Il fallait qu'Aomine s'en sorte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais c'était quelque chose qui revêtait une importance capitale à ses yeux.

\- Viens, on doit le laisser se reposer, lui intima son ami.

\- D'accord. Je pourrai revenir ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai donné ton nom en tant que visiteur autorisé même si tu n'es pas de la famille.

\- Merci.

\- On va manger un truc ?

\- D'accord.

\- C'est curieux, d'ailleurs…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Des gars de sa caserne sont venus, mais personne de sa famille…

Ils retournèrent au Road 66, pas très loin de l'hôpital et commandèrent deux sandwichs.

\- Tu ne manges plus de hamburgers ?

\- J'en ai assez mangé en Amérique, répondit Kagami en souriant au souvenir de ce qu'il avalait quand ils étaient au lycée.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment équilibré, mais tu brulais toutes les calories sur le terrain.

\- On peut remercier Riko pour ça !

Ils rirent de bon cœur en se souvenant des entrainements infernaux que leur coach leur faisait subir. Une vraie diablesse.

\- Tu finis demain à sept heures je suppose ? demanda le pompier.

\- Oui et j'ai deux jours de repos avant d'attaquer une garde de quarante-huit heures.

\- J'ai encore deux jours avant de retourner à la caserne, on pourrait se voir. Enfin si tu es d'accord.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

\- Voilà mon adresse. Tu passes à la maison quand tu veux et on verra ce qu'on fait.

\- D'accord. Faut que j'y aille, ma pause est finie.

\- Tu me tiens au courant pour Aomine. S'il se réveille, je viendrai de suite.

\- Promis.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces paroles et Kagami prit à pied la direction de son appartement qui n'était pas très loin. De toute façon, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Son travail n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Katleen l'avait quitté. Elle lui avait aussi reproché son manque de passion et de romantisme. Kagami romantique ? Non. Impossible. Passionné peut-être, probablement même quand il aimait vraiment, mais romantique ? Offrir des fleurs, un diner aux chandelles et ce genre de petites attentions, ce n'était pas son truc. Pourtant il l'avait sincèrement aimé. Elle était douce, elle avait un humour subtil, elle était cultivée et ce qui ne gâchait rien, elle était très jolie. Ils avaient été heureux et puis les choses s'étaient dégradées, petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il rentre dans leur appartement vide. Elle avait pris toutes ses affaires et lui avait laissé une lettre. Il avait essayé de lui téléphoner mais elle avait changé de numéro. A croire qu'elle avait prémédité son geste. Son mail non plus n'était plus valide. Il en fut très attristé et malheureux et s'était plongé dans le travail. Mais contre toute attente, il s'en remit plutôt vite.

Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu l'aimer comme elle l'aurait voulu. Désormais, il savait. Son cœur n'était pas complètement libre. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le comprenait. Si Kagami avait été attiré par les filles, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'être également par des garçons. A la fac, il avait eu plusieurs expériences qui ne lui avaient pas déplu. Et quand il avait rencontré Katleen, il lui avait été fidèle parce qu'il ne concevait pas la vie de couple autrement. Par respect pour l'autre. Mais peut-être qu'il se cachait la vérité. Peut-être était-il nettement plus attiré par les hommes, finalement. Et que sa liaison avec Katleen n'était qu'une façade pour être "politiquement correct" parce qu'il n'assumait pas son orientation véritable. En particulier, vis-à-vis de son père. Après le départ de sa compagne, il n'avait eu que des aventures sans lendemain. Avec des femmes, rarement, ou des hommes, beaucoup plus souvent.

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu offrir totalement son cœur à la jeune femme sans parler de son orientation sexuelle. Quelqu'un y avait déjà élu domicile. Une personne s'y était immiscée de nombreuses années plus tôt sans qu'il ne réalise à quel point elle s'y était profondément enfoui. Quelqu'un qu'il venait de retrouver et qu'il ne laisserait plus échapper. Il s'en fit la promesse.

 

 _… respirer calmement…_ Faut qu'tu t'accroches… _pas de panique…_ Bats-toi… _qui est-ce… y a quelqu'un…_ on se fera un un contre un terrible… _cette voix… qui est là…_ Faut qu'tu t'accroches… _on se connait… fumée épaisse… là… monsieur je suis pompier… tenez bon…_ Bats-toi… _voilà mon masque… respirez…_ Je viendrai jouer avec vous… _presque plus d'air… pas de panique…_ Bats-toi… _je connais ces voix… elles me rappellent… plus d'air… merde…_

Après avoir terminé sa garde, Kuroko rentra chez lui, mangea un morceau, se doucha et dormit comme une buche. A son réveil, son téléphone clignotait. Il avait reçu un sms de Riko.

Elle les invitait à lui et Kagami à diner le soir même. Il relaya l'info à son ami et se fit un café. Il souriait. L'idée de passer la soirée en si bonne compagnie lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il s'octroya le temps de prendre un bain pour se relaxer. Ce n'était pas souvent que ça lui arrivait aussi, quand il le pouvait, il ne se gênait pas. Et puis il avait deux jours devant lui. Peut-être pourrait-il passer la journée du lendemain avec Kagami avant qu'il ne reprenne le travail.

Ce dernier se présenta à son appartement vers dix-huit heures. Il était habillé simplement mais ça lui allait si bien que Kuroko se sentit très troublé. Comment un jean, des bottes et un simple t-shirt blanc pouvaient-ils rendre quelqu'un aussi sexy ? C'était de la triche. Lui-même avait une tenue semblable.

\- Dis-moi, il y a un fleuriste dans le coin ? demanda Kagami.

\- On en trouvera un sur la route. On y va ?

Ils prirent la voiture du médecin qui connaissait l'adresse de Riko. En chemin, ils achetèrent un bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille de vin histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Vers dix-neuf heures ils se garèrent devant un élégant immeuble sans trop de difficultés. Kagami était un peu nerveux. Tout adulte qu'il était, il allait revoir son ancien capitaine et il était ému. Riko leur ouvrit et les invita à entrer.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit Kagami en lui tendant les fleurs.

\- Merci ! Elles sont magnifiques. Junpei ne va pas tarder à rentrer du journal. Venez vous asseoir.

\- Dis-moi Riko, t'as appris à cuisiner depuis nos camps d'entrainement ? la chambra le pompier.

\- Bakagami ! Evidement ! Je ne cuisine peut-être pas aussi bien que toi mais ce que je fais est tout à fait comestible et Junpei est toujours vivant.

\- On a pris aussi une bouteille, dit Kuroko en la lui tendant.

\- Un vin français ? Merci. Je vais l'ouvrir pour qu'elle décante.

Pendant que leur ancienne coach s'activait dans la cuisine, les deux invités sortirent sur la petite terrasse. Il faisait doux, c'était très agréable.

\- Où sont-ils ? s'écria une voix que Kuroko et Kagami auraient reconnue entre mille.

\- On est sur la terrasse, capitaine !

\- Kuroko ! Kagami !

Les trois hommes se donnèrent une franche accolade et une fois n'est pas coutume, Junpei eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'avais revu Kuroko, mais toi… Kagami… ça fait dix ans !

\- Oui, dix ans. Et toi ? Journaliste ?

\- Reporter.

\- La différence ? demanda l'ancien as de Seirin.

\- On m'impose un sujet ou je le choisis et j'essaie de rassembler tout ce que je peux comme informations et photos. Ensuite si j'ai bien fait mon job, c'est publié.

\- Et Junpei est un très bon reporter, dit Riko en apportant des rafraichissements.

\- Portons un toast ! proposa le célèbre tireur à trois points. A nos retrouvailles, aux amis.

\- Alors Kagami ? L'Amérique, raconte !

Et il relata dans les grandes lignes et comment il était devenu pompier. Il donna beaucoup de détails sur les universités, les championnats dans différents sports, basket, bien sûr, football, tennis, natation et football européen appelé soccer. A partir de là, des champions pouvaient sortir du lot et être repérés par des recruteurs d'équipes professionnelles. Kagami avait été approché à plusieurs reprises mais il avait temporisé expliquant qu'il voulait d'abord finir ses études. Puis il avait choisi d'être pompier-secouriste. Le monde du basket professionnel ne l'intéressait finalement pas autant que d'aider les gens. Là, il avait trouvé sa vocation et était pleinement satisfait et épanoui dans ce métier.

\- Et vous deux ? Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ? demanda-t-il à ses hôtes.

\- Ça ne date pas d'hier, commença Riko. Déjà au lycée on était attiré l'un par l'autre et on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble pour le club et puis un jour Junpei m'a invité à diner et de fil en aiguille, on s'est fiancé et marié. C'est une histoire banale.

\- Une histoire n'est jamais banale quand elle aboutit au bonheur de deux personnes qui s'aiment, déclara Kuroko qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

\- C'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire, fit Junpei en finissant son verre. Riko m'a dit pour Aomine. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est sur la bonne voie.

\- A table ! C'est prêt !

En souvenir du bon vieux temps, Riko avait cuisiné un curry ce qui fit bien rire la tablée. La majeure partie de la conversation tourna autour de leurs souvenirs communs, déclenchant bien souvent des fous rires. Les critiques aussi allaient bon train. Riko eut droit au coach diabolique, Junpei le joueur aux deux personnalités, Kagami et son côté soupe au lait et Kuroko et son manque d'endurance et sa façon bien particulière de calmer Kagami quand s'était nécessaire. La soirée se termina autour d'un digestif que le médecin refusa vu qu'il conduisait. Ils se séparèrent vers minuit et Kagami leur promis de les inviter chez lui la prochaine fois.

Le retour se fit dans une étrange atmosphère. Les deux hommes parlaient peu, encore plongés dans les souvenirs que ce repas avait fait ressurgir. Kagami guida son ami jusque chez lui et le médecin se gara.

\- Tu veux boire un truc avant de rentrer ? proposa poliment Kagami.

\- Non, merci. Je suis fatigué, je vais y aller.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit le pompier, un peu déçu.

Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son immeuble, Kuroko derrière lui.

\- Bon, sois prudent en rentrant, ok ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'habite à un quart d'heure.

\- Les accidents de voiture arrivent pour la plupart sur des trajets habituels et répétitifs.

\- Oui, je sais, mais ça va aller. Kagami, l'appela Kuroko alors que son compagnon avait commencé à taper le code de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ça…

Tout en parlant Kuroko s'était rapproché et sachant que l'effet de surprise jouerait en sa faveur, il posa sa main sur la joue de son ami et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, tendre, pas du tout agressif. Puis il se recula.

\- Bonne nuit, Kagami.

Abasourdi, le pompier n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Il regarda le médecin remonter dans sa voiture, démarrer et s'éloigner dans la rue presque déserte. Machinalement, il passa sa langue ses lèvres. Elles avaient un léger goût de café. Sa réaction fut à retardement. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et rentra chez lui au quatrième étage. Il se mit à l'aise en enfilant un short et un vieux t-shirt et prit un jus de fruit dans le frigo. Vautré sur le canapé, il ferma les yeux et revécut ce baiser en boucle. Il n'avait jamais laissé paraitre qu'il appréciait les hommes et il se doutait que Kuroko avait joué à quitte ou double. Son ami serait-il lui aussi bisexuel ? Ou gay ? Il était l'un des deux hommes pour qui Kagami était capable de renoncer aux femmes. Mais l'autre, il ignorait tout à son sujet ou du moins pour ce qu'il en savait, les hommes ne semblaient pas être son truc.

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore une fois pour retrouver cette sensation chaude et douce. A l'image de Kuroko. Chaleureux et doux. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qu'on a envie de protéger de tous les malheurs du monde, à qui on veut donner toute sa tendresse, que l'on veut tenir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais lâcher. Si au début de leur rencontre, leur relation était conflictuelle, bien vite Kagami changea d'opinion et ce sentiment se développa en lui. C'était Kuroko Tetsuya qui s'était immiscé si profondément dans son cœur. Lui et un autre. Il finit par aller se coucher en songeant que son ami ne perdait rien pour attendre.

_\- "Bonne nuit Kagami ?" Comment tu veux que je dorme maintenant, crétin ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça… Oh non…_

Kuroko rentra chez lui sans encombre. Il se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Un geste complètement irréfléchi. Instinctif. Non mais quel idiot ! Il venait à peine de le retrouver par le plus grand des hasards et voilà qu'il gâchait tout. Aucun doute que Kagami allait l'éviter maintenant. Il revoyait la scène. Son ancienne lumière avait certes, été surprise, c'était indéniable, mais il avait fermé les yeux comme pour apprécier. Il ne l'avait pas brutalement repoussé. Il n'avait pas eu un regard dégouté. Il ne s'était pas attardé longtemps non plus pour en décrypter davantage. L'effet de surprise… Devait-il lui envoyer un sms demain ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? En aurait-il le courage ? Brusquement, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de la caserne trente-huit. Quelque chose le travaillait et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- _Pompier-secouriste, caserne trente-huit, je vous écoute,_ fit une voix féminine.

\- Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Kuroko, je me suis occupé d'Aomine Daiki lorsqu'il est arrivé aux urgences. Puis-je parler à son supérieur, s'il vous plait ?

\- _Son docteur ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_ s'inquiéta la standardiste.

\- Non, il se remet, rassurez-vous.

\- _Tant mieux. Je vous passe le capitaine._

 _-_ Merci.

\- _Allo ?_ fit une voix d'homme après quelques secondes. _Capitaine Ono._

 _-_ Bonsoir Capitaine. Je suis le médecin qui s'est occupé d'Aomine.

_\- Oh oui ! Comment va-t-il ?_

\- Il se remet, ça va aller. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

_\- Je vous écoute._

\- Est-ce que des membres de sa famille sont venus le voir ?

 _\- A Aomine ? Non, il n'a plus de famille. Ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, il y a huit ans. C'est pour ça qu'avec les gars, on lui rend visite dès qu'on peut_. _On peut dire que sa famille, c'est nous._

\- Je vois… Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Merci beaucoup Capitaine.

\- _A votre service. Et prévenez-nous dès qu'il se réveillera._

 _-_ Je n'y manquerai pas.

C'était donc ça. Sur la liste des visiteurs, il n'y avait pas d'Aomine. Si ses parents étaient venus, ça aurait été noté. Même s'ils avaient été à l'autre bout du pays, ils auraient pris l'avion pour le voir. Ou le train. Aomine n'avait plus personne. Kuroko sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge et des larmes piquèrent ses yeux. C'était injuste. Personne ne devrait se retrouver seul dans un moment pareil. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur pour son ancien coéquipier. Aomine avait beau avoir un caractère orgueilleux, vantard, parfois même méprisant à l'égard de plus faible que lui, il ne l'en avait pas moins considéré comme son ami. Celui grâce à qui il avait fini par intégrer la première équipe de Teiko. Il avait développé une grande affection pour lui. Il se calma et alla se coucher. Le sommeil mit du temps à l'emporter mais il finit par s'endormir.

 

Kagami arriva à l'heure à sa caserne. Ses collègues l'accueillirent avec des tapes dans le dos, des sourires, heureux de voir qu'il allait bien. Il enfila sa tenue et il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine intervention, tout en espérant que rien ne se passerait aujourd'hui. Pour eux, ça voulait dire que tout allait bien, que personne n'était en danger. Mais dans une ville aussi grande que Tokyo, il se passait toujours quelque chose. L'alarme retentit et le bataillon s'activa. En cinq minutes, ils étaient dehors avec les camions toutes sirènes hurlantes. Sur une autoroute, un accident avait obligé les conducteurs à freiner brutalement et un camion-citerne s'était mis en portefeuille avant de se renverser. L'essence s'écoulait sur la chaussée par une brèche. La police arriva sur les lieux peu avant les pompiers et commença à faire reculer les voitures. Les risques d'embrasement de l'hydrocarbure étaient au maximum.

L'ambulance passa pour s'occuper des blessés de l'accident à l'origine de tout ça et les camions se placèrent à distance de leurs lances. Un véhicule s'approcha davantage et commença à inonder la chaussée de mousse pour recouvrir l'essence. Le chauffeur avait eu le reflexe de couper le moteur de son véhicule avant d'en sortir à toutes jambes. Kagami s'approcha de la cabine et la fit basculer en avant pour accéder au moteur. Il arracha les câbles de la batterie pour encore plus de sûreté. Un autre camion-citerne arriva et le carburant restant fut transféré d'un camion à l'autre. L'accident n'avait fait aucun blessé grave, mais les risques avec la citerne étaient très sérieux. Sur le sol, une sorte de boue nauséabonde commençait à être absorbée par un énorme aspirateur. Dans la mesure du possible, il ne fallait pas laisser cette substance hautement polluante s'infiltrer dans le sol.

Le retour à la caserne se fit rapidement et les hommes filèrent sous la douche par groupe de deux au cas où une nouvelle alerte se produirait. Ce qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas. Pour passer le temps pendant leur temps d'astreinte, ils jouaient au basket. Il existait un championnat informel entre différentes casernes et depuis trois mois que la trente-huit avait Kagami, ils gagnaient plus de matchs. L'ancien as de Seirin avait pris l'entrainement en main et les progrès de ses coéquipiers étaient nettement visibles. Mais ils ne négligeaient pas leur entrainement de pompiers-secouristes. C'était ce qui primait sur tout le reste.

 

… _plus d'air… merde… pas de panique… lumière… c'est quoi… bruit… sirènes… mal à la gorge… la fumée… plafond blanc… où je suis…_ Accroche-toi… _hein… cette voix…_

Aomine ouvrit les yeux mais il les referma bien vite, ébloui par la lumière pourtant tamisée de la chambre. Sa vue était floue, puis elle s'éclaircit. Le plafond blanc. Il était à l'hôpital. Il voulut lever les bras, mais il lui sembla qu'ils pesaient des tonnes. Un visage entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Je suis le docteur Aoki. Vous êtes en réanimation à Asoka.

\- _Réanimation ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _-_ Je vais retirer le tube dans votre gorge. Quand je vous le dirai, toussez. Un, deux, trois. Allez ! Voilà. N'essayez pas de parler encore. L'infirmière va vous donner un peu d'eau.

Une jeune femme lui présenta un verre avec une paille. Il aspira trois gorgées et ce geste sembla consumer toute son énergie.

\- Vous vous demandez ce qui vous faites là ?

Aomine acquiesça.

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'incendie de l'hôtel ?

Hochement de tête positif.

\- Vous avez respiré beaucoup de fumée toxique et vous avez perdu connaissance. Nous avons eu peur de vous perdre.

\- L'homme… avec moi…, réussit-il à murmurer.

\- Je suis désolé. Il avait dû absorber beaucoup de fumée avant que vous ne le trouviez. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Maintenant, vous devez vous reposer.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Vous êtes ici depuis quatre jours, répondit le docteur qui avait compris le sens de la question.

Aomine ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de les refermer.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, votre intoxication était sévère et nous avons eu très peur pour vous. Reposez-vous. Je mets la poire d'appel à votre portée. Sonnez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Vous devriez avoir faim dans quelque temps, on vous portera un repas léger. Beaucoup de vos collègues sont venus vous voir et ils sont impatients de vous soyez sur pied. Mais il faudra encore quelques temps avant que vous ne récupériez complètement. Je repasserai plus tard.

Quatre jours qu'il était là. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se rappelait de tout. Même de la silhouette du pompier qui avait dû le sortir de là. Il avait une vague impression de déjà vu. Et ces voix qu'il avait entendues, elles ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Un peu différentes mais elles remuaient quelque chose dans ces souvenirs sans qu'il parvienne à savoir quoi. Il voulut bouger ses jambes et grimaça. L'immobilité avait raidi ses muscles qui protestaient maintenant qu'on les remettait au travail. Dans son bras gauche il y avait une perfusion reliée à deux flacons. Une solution de glucose et l'autre avait un nom imprononçable. Un truc pour le nourrir certainement pendant son inconscience. Puis quelque chose le gêna. Il souleva le drap et faillit hurler. On lui avait posé une sonde urinaire. Quelle humiliation ! Et pour le reste ? Comment le personnel soignant s'y était-il pris ? Il préféra chasser ses idées horribles. Peu importe, il n'avait rien senti, il n'était pas au courant et il ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Le sommeil le gagna petit à petit.

 

Comme promis, le médecin appela Kuroko. Celui-ci se rendit toutes affaires cessantes en réanimation. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il poussa la porte et entra. Aomine dormait. Mais au moins il n'avait plus ce tube dans la gorge. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux moniteurs le rassura. Sa saturation était à plus de quatre-vingt-dix et sa tension était de dix-six. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et prit sa main. Le contact finit par réveiller le malade.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Te… Tetsu…

\- C'est moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut… du calme. Tu es à Asoka et moi je suis urgentiste. Je travaille ici. Je t'ai réceptionné quand tu es arrivé avec l'ambulance.

\- Putain, j'ai mal au crâne… J'ai sonné bordel ! Elle vient avec son médoc ?

\- C'est le contrecoup. Tu nous as fait peur tu sais…

\- Nous ?

\- Tu te souviens de mon coach à Seirin ?

\- Euh… oui, une fille…

\- Riko. Elle est obstétricienne ici. Je l'ai bipé, faut s'attendre à la voir débarquer.

\- Ah…

\- Hé la belle aux bois dormants, fit justement une voix féminine. Je peux ?

\- Oui, viens.

\- Aomine, comment tu te sens ? demanda Riko en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir tourné dans le tambour d'un sèche-linge pendant des heures.

\- Ton corps s'est battu pour te maintenir en vie, expliqua Kuroko. Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque de quelques secondes dans l'ambulance qui t'amenait.

\- Un arrêt cardiaque ? Merde…

\- Rassure-toi, ces appareils nous disent que tout va bien, expliqua Kuroko en désignant les moniteurs d'un geste.

\- Je vais devoir rester encore longtemps ici ?

\- Je pense que dès demain tu seras transféré dans une chambre plus confortable si tu continues à te retaper comme ça.

\- Si seulement je savais qui m'a sorti de cet hôtel, je pourrai le remercier, déclara l'ancien as de Touou en fermant les yeux.

Riko allait répondre, mais Kuroko la devança en lui jetant un regard équivoque.

\- Tu en auras peut-être l'occasion.

Une infirmière entra et rajouta un flacon de paracétamol pour les maux de tête et sourit en sortant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Riko. J'ai bientôt fini mon service, je peux passer chez toi te prendre quelques affaires.

\- Tu ferais ça ? C'est gentil. Mes affaires sont à la caserne avec les clés de chez moi.

\- Donne-moi ton adresse et je m'en charge. Je te prendrai quelques vêtements. Tu veux autre chose, des magazines, un bouquin ?

\- Non juste mon mini pc. Tu le trouveras sur le bureau. Pense au câble d'alimentation. Y a une connexion wifi ici, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'amène tout ça demain quand tu seras dans l'autre chambre. Bon, je vous laisse. Y a des mamans qui m'attendent.

Elle sortit en souriant avec un petit signe de la main.

\- Pourquoi elle fait tout ça ? Elle m'a jamais aimé.

\- Les gens changent en dix ans, Aomine. Tu n'es plus un adversaire, tu es un patient et Riko comme moi, est médecin. Tu comprends ?

\- Et comment t'es devenu toubib ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

\- C'est une longue histoire… finit par déclarer Aomine, l'air assombri.

\- Alors garde-la pour quand on mangera ensemble, que tu seras sorti d'ici.

\- Tu m'invites ?

\- Absolument, sourit encore le médecin. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, va falloir que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années.

\- D'accord… soupira le pompier.

\- Je te laisse, je dois retourner aux urgences. Repose-toi et fais tout ce que te disent les docteurs. Compris ?

\- Ok. Ho hé Tetsu… Je suis content de te revoir…

\- Moi aussi. Je suis très content.

En début de soirée, une aide-soignante apporta un bouillon de poule et une compote à Aomine. Quand il se plaignit de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus consistant comme un steak par exemple, la jeune femme sourit et lui expliqua que son estomac était vide depuis quatre jours et qu'il fallait y aller doucement au risque de tout rendre. Il capitula en se promettant de s'avaler un déjeuner monstrueux dès qu'il sortirait d'ici. Il avait certainement déjà perdu du poids et du muscle et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

 

Kuroko avait bien noté l'accélération du rythme cardiaque d'Aomine quand il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait vu. Et pendant toute sa visite, ce rythme n'avait cessé de fluctuer à chaque fois que leurs regards s'accrochaient. L'émotion de se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé, ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être de le revoir. Toujours est-il que l'urgentiste était bien content que ce ne soit pas lui qui était branché. Son cœur avait battu des records de vitesse quand il avait croisé ses yeux et entendu sa voix encore un peu enrouée à cause de l'intubation. Kagami le rendait fou, mais Aomine aussi. Ces deux lumières… Il n'arrivait pas à les dissocier l'un de l'autre. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre pour lui. Cruel dilemme…

 

Le lendemain, Aomine fut transféré dans une chambre. Le médecin l'autorisa à faire quelques pas mais très vite la tête lui tourna. La position allongée pendant tout ce temps n'allait pas sans conséquence. Pour faire disparaitre cette nausée, il lui conseilla de rester assis dans son lit plutôt que couché. Comme promis, Riko lui porta un sac avec quelques vêtements, des affaires de toilette et son mini pc. Ils discutèrent un moment puis elle fila prendre sa garde. Aomine alluma son petit ordinateur et se connecta à internet. Il regarda les sites d'informations et tomba sur un article qui parlait de l'incendie de l'hôtel. Il y avait plusieurs photos et il songea que vu comment les choses se présentaient de l'extérieur, il devait s'estimer heureux de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule victime, l'homme qu'il avait tenté de sauver. Il se balada sur la toile sans but précis et le temps passa. A midi, il eut droit à une tranche de rôti de porc avec un peu de riz et une sauce aigre-douce. Il dévora tout jusqu'à la dernière miette. Cette bouffe d'hôpital, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Kuroko fit un saut rapide et dans l'après-midi deux de ses collègues vinrent lui rendre visite. Et chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, les cinq personnes qu'il avait sauvées, deux hommes et trois femmes lui rendirent visite et se confondirent en remerciement. Ce qui le mit plutôt mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec la valse des visiteurs, un dernier se présenta.

\- Salut, Aomine.

\- Kagami !

Heureusement qu'il n'était plus branché aux moniteurs. Ils auraient grillés…

 

A suivre…


	3. Une convalescence sous haute surveillance

Kagami avait raconté à ses collègues, l'histoire d'Aomine et comment il le connaissait. Aussi lorsqu'il reçut le sms de Kuroko qui lui disait que son ancien adversaire était enfin réveillé, son chef le houspilla pour qu'il aille le voir. Ils se débrouilleraient sans lui s'il y avait une alerte. Le pompier se changea et appela le médecin.

\- Il est réveillé depuis hier et tu me le dis maintenant ? cria-t-il.

- _Calme-toi. Hier il était encore dans le brouillard. Aujourd'hui il est dans une chambre normale. C'est mieux pour lui rendre visite._

\- Tu parles…, grogna Kagami. Merci, j'arrive !

Il prit un bus qui desservait l'hôpital et fut sur place en vingt minutes. Il se rendit à l'accueil et demanda le numéro de la chambre que Kuroko avait oublié de lui donner. La trois cent trois. Arrivé devant, il s'arrêta. Qui était devenu la personne dans cette chambre ? Il se souvenait d'un adolescent arrogant et fanfaron mais c'était un adulte maintenant. Et un pompier. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait changé au point de faire passer les autres avant lui-même ? Etait-il parvenu à être capable de ça ? Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas en restant devant cette porte qu'il le découvrirait. Il entra.

\- Salut, Aomine.

\- Kagami !

Heureusement qu'il n'était plus branché aux moniteurs. Ils auraient grillé… Ils se regardèrent un long moment, l'esprit en proie à une multitude de souvenirs qui revenaient dans le désordre et le chaos le plus absolu.

\- Comment tu vas ? réussit à demander Kagami en faisant quelques pas jusqu'au fauteuil.

\- Je… euh… ça va. Les médecins sont… C'est ce qu'ils disent. Je me sens bien.

\- Tu dois être fatigué quand même, non ?

\- Oui, je me sens vidé, mais ça va. Y parait que je reviens de loin.

\- Quatre jours de coma, c'est pas rien. Prends le temps de te remettre.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, bougonna Aomine, un peu vexé de se faire faire la morale.

\- C'est aussi pour tes équipiers que je dis ça, alors t'énerve pas. Si t'es pas complètement remis et que tu flanches au mauvais moment, ça peut être dangereux.

\- Kuroko m'a dit que j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance.

\- Je sais… On t'a récupéré après quelques secondes.

\- Comment ça "on" ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé et accompagné à l'hosto.

\- Toi ? T'es le gars que j'ai entrevu avant de m'évanouir ?

\- Oui. J'ai été surpris de te voir dans ces circonstances. Je pensais pas que tu deviendrais pompier. Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Huit ans… presque neuf…

\- Moi aussi. J'ai intégré une caserne en Amérique et ça fait trois mois que je suis revenu au Japon. Je me suis présenté à la trente-huit à côté de chez moi et ils m'ont pris après m'avoir fait passer les tests.

\- J'étais certain que tu continuerais dans le basket.

\- J'aurais pu, j'ai été approché par des recruteurs d'équipes pro à la fac, mais… j'ai préféré devenir pompier-secouriste. Et toi ? Je pourrais te poser la même question.

\- Les recruteurs pour l'équipe nationale sont venus me voir. J'étais en première année à la fac. Malheureusement, je me suis blessé. Je suis guéri, mon genou va très bien, mais j'ai dû faire une croix sur cette carrière. Ils ne veulent pas investir sur un joueur dont le genou peut lâcher n'importe quand.

\- Ça ne te pose pas de problème pour le boulot ? L'entrainement est dur.

\- Non, aucun. Je fais même partie de l'équipe de basket de la caserne. Je ne joue plus autant qu'avant mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- Moi aussi, je joue avec les gars à la caserne.

\- Ah bon ? On va peut-être s'affronter alors quand le championnat va reprendre.

\- Ce serait génial, non ?

Aomine regarda son visiteur mais ne vit ni ironie ni moquerie dans ses yeux. Ses yeux… Ils étaient encore plus troublants que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Ouais… Ce serait amusant de voir à quel point t'es devenu faible.

\- Au moins autant que toi par manque d'entrainement, crétin ! gronda Kagami.

\- Allons, allons, il ne faut pas vous agiter, fit l'infirmière en entrant dans la chambre à cet instant. Je viens prendre votre tension.

Ils se turent pendant que la jeune femme faisait son travail, mais se fusillaient du regard.

\- Treize-huit, c'est très bien. Mais vous devez vous reposer encore. Monsieur, l'heure des visites est bientôt finie, fit-elle en s'adressant à Kagami.

\- Je vais y aller, merci.

\- Tu bosses demain ?

\- Je suis d'astreinte jusqu'à huit heures demain matin et j'ai un jour de repos. Je suis juste passé en coup de vent.

\- Tu repasses me voir ?

\- Tu veux ?

\- Je préfère m'engueuler avec toi plutôt que me faire chier toute la journée tout seul.

\- Ok, je passerai.

\- Merci. Hé Kagami ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Quand je serai sorti, faudra qu'on se voie et que tu me racontes ce que t'as fait ces dix dernières années.

\- D'accord. A demain.

\- Ok.

Kagami regagna sa caserne et fut content de voir quel intérêt ses collègues portaient à un gars qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais il était pompier comme eux et la solidarité et la fraternité étaient très fortes dans ce corps de métier. Il se changea et revêtit sa tenue. Cette nuit-là, ils ne sortirent qu'une seule fois pour une alerte au gaz. Kagami rentra chez lui et dormit jusqu'à quinze heures.

 

Kuroko terminait sa garde à quatorze heures. Il monta aussitôt voir Aomine et il s'attendait à se faire engueuler pour ne lui avoir rien dit à propos de Kagami.

\- T'aurais quand même pu m'en parler ! aboya son ancienne lumière.

\- J'ai préféré te faire la surprise.

\- Tu parles d'une surprise ! On s'est dit trois mots et on a commencé à s'engueuler !

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? sourit le médecin.

\- Bonjour monsieur Aomine, fit un docteur en entrant dans la chambre. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien. Je me sens un peu faible au niveau des jambes mais ça va.

\- C'est normal. Bien, vos résultats sont bons et nous pouvons envisager votre sortie demain. Il y a cependant une condition et le docteur Kuroko ne me contredira pas. Il ne faut pas que vous soyez seul chez vous pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez autorisé à reprendre le travail.

\- Ah. Je vis seul. Comment je vais faire ?

\- N'y a-t-il personne chez qui vous pourriez séjourner temporairement ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Chez moi, déclara Kuroko. Je vais poser quelques jours de congé et je resterai avec toi.

\- Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- T'as une autre solution ? C'est ça où tu restes ici.

\- Pas question ! Je signe une décharge et je sors demain !

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent, appuya le docteur. Certaines séquelles, si séquelles il y a, peuvent apparaitre plus tard.

\- Et avoir un médecin à tes côtés serait une bonne chose.

\- Une très bonne chose, monsieur Aomine. Soyez raisonnable.

\- Bon, soupira le pompier. On dirait que j'ai pas le choix si j'veux sortir.

\- Je vais au service du personnel poser mes jours et je reviens. C'est possible qu'il sorte aujourd'hui ? J'ai fini ma garde et on rentrera chez moi.

\- Aucun problème. Je vais préparer les papiers.

\- Commence à ranger tes affaires, je reviens te chercher.

\- Hé Tetsu ! Me donne pas d'ordres !

\- Je suis ton médecin à partir de maintenant. Alors tu te tais et tu obéis.

Aomine resta soufflé. Depuis quand Kuroko avait-il une telle autorité ? Travailler aux urgences semblait avoir fait de lui un homme. L'idée fit sourire Aomine. Où était le gamin discret, effacé, invisible qui jouait au basket avec lui ? Avec Seirin. Et Kagami. Tout à ses pensées, il obéit. Et attendit.

\- J'ai pu poser six jours, déclara Kuroko en pénétrant dans la chambre. T'es prêt ?

\- Ouais. T'es sûr que ça t'embête pas ?

\- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais rien dit. Aller, on y va. Donne-moi ton sac.

\- Je peux le porter.

\- Donne ton sac !

Le ton ne souffrait aucun refus. Impressionné, Aomine lui tendit le sac et le suivit. Ils descendirent au parking après avoir récupéré les papiers au secrétariat et montèrent dans la voiture de Kuroko.

\- Kagami devait passer me voir aujourd'hui, confia l'ancien as de Touou.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un sms pour le prévenir. Il viendra à la maison.

\- T'as vraiment tout prévu, hein ? s'énerva Aomine.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te ramène à l'hosto et que j'annule ta sortie ? J'en ai le droit et le pouvoir puisque je suis ton médecin et que tu es sous ma responsabilité.

\- T'es un enfoiré, Tetsu…

\- Arrête de râler. Tu verras, ces quelques jours vont très vite passer et tu reprendras le boulot. C'est pas la mer à boire. Ou alors t'as peur de moi.

\- Peur de toi ? Arrête tes conneries…

 

L'appartement de Kuroko était situé au huitième étage d'un immeuble moderne de construction récente qui en comprenait dix. Il ouvrit le garage avec son badge et gagna la place qui lui était réservée. Aomine pénétra dans la maison, un peu gêné. Kuroko posa son sac dans une des deux chambres et l'invita dans le salon. La décoration était résolument moderne et épurée. Il y avait une cuisine équipée à l'américaine avec un comptoir qui la séparait du salon qui comprenait un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, une télévision à écran plat devant laquelle était posée une console de jeux. Deux des murs étaient couverts de livres et de dvd sur des étagères. Sur les autres étaient accrochés des tableaux abstraits.

\- Mets-toi à l'aise. Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Kuroko.

\- Ce que tu prendras.

Aomine se retrouva assit sur le canapé avec un verre de jus d'ananas et une barre de céréales aux pépites de chocolat dans les mains.

\- Ça paye bien médecin, observa le pompier.

\- J'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Le loyer doit pas être donné.

\- Je suis propriétaire. Je l'ai acheté il y a trois ans.

\- Je suis impressionné. T'as bien mené ta barque. Comment vont tes parents ?

\- Ils sont à Osaka. Je vais les voir aussi souvent que je peux. Et les tiens ?

Kuroko espérait bien, par cette question, forcer un peu Aomine à se confier. Il savait pour sa famille mais ne voulait pas le lui dire pour ne pas l'indisposer.

\- Ils sont décédés.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça fait huit ans, presque neuf.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda encore le médecin qui sentait bien que, finalement, en parler ne semblait pas poser de souci à son ami.

\- Un stupide accident de la route. Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse, le camion qui arrivait en face a perdu le contrôle. Choc frontal. Le moteur de la voiture était à la place des deux sièges avant. Je finissais mes études de chimie. Le médecin qui s'est occupé des autopsies a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert. Ils ont juste… vu leur mort en face. Après ça, je suis devenu pompier.

\- Pourquoi la chimie ? demanda Kuroko pour changer de sujet.

\- J'en sais rien… J'étais doué, je pense… Je comprenais facilement…

\- Ça peut t'aider dans ton métier pour comprendre les départs de feu par exemple, non ?

\- Oui, et ça a déjà été le cas.

La sonnerie à l'entrée les interrompit. Kuroko se leva répondre et Aomine rentra dans la chambre où il y avait son sac. Elle n'était pas grande mais lumineuse avec un grand lit, une armoire et une commode.

\- C'est Kagami. Les draps sont propres, je vais te donner des coussins.

\- Merci.

\- Entre Kagami, c'est ouvert.

\- Salut ! Ça y est, t'es sorti.

\- Ouais. Il était temps. Leur bouffe est infecte.

\- Tiens tes coussins. C'est pas de la gastronomie mais c'est équilibré. Allez, venez au salon.

Les trois hommes s'assirent confortablement et Kuroko expliqua à Kagami la situation.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main et que je suis libre, c'est volontiers.

\- Merci, mais ça devrait aller. Je vais emmener Aomine partout avec moi. On ira faire des courses et des balades pour le requinquer.

\- Non mais est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? C'est pas vrai de tout décider pour moi !

\- Si t'as une autre idée, je t'écoute.

\- Si je veux sortir en boite me lever une nana, tu vas me suivre aussi ?

Kagami éclata de rire. Kuroko l'avait bien cherché celle-là.

\- Et si je vais pisser, tu vas m'la tenir ? Me frotter l'dos sous la douche ? poursuivit-il, énervé.

\- Je suis médecin, ne l'oublie pas. Ce genre de chose je l'ai déjà fait.

Kagami fut pris d'un fou rire terrible. Entre les cris d'Aomine et le calme olympien de Kuroko, la scène était épique.

\- Ça te dérange pas si on va dans une boite bi, reprit Kuroko sans se démonter.

\- Hein ?

\- Ben t'es hétéro et moi homo. Tu te lèves une nana, je me lève un mec. Logique, non ?

Et voilà. Il avait lâché la bombe.

\- Je peux vous accompagner ? Moi je suis bi. L'un ou l'autre ça me va.

Aomine regardait ses deux compagnons un air ahuri sur le visage. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette conversation ! s'écria Aomine d'un air outré.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, rétorqua Kuroko.

\- Quelle heure il est ? Sept heures déjà. Ça vous dit que je nous prépare un truc à bouffer ? proposa Kagami.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Et moi j'ai pas le choix, je subis.

\- Alors, fais voir ce que tu as dans tes placards.

En une demi-heure, l'ancien as de Seirin avait cuisiné des nouilles sautées aux petits légumes et à la viande et reçut les compliments de ses deux compagnons. Il était presqu'onze heures et Aomine bâillait allègrement.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui dit Kuroko. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

\- Oui docteur. Bien docteur, le railla celui-ci.

\- Je vais y aller moi aussi, déclara Kagami en se levant. Je suis d'astreinte à partir de huit-heures pour vingt-quatre heures.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. A bientôt Kagami.

\- A bientôt.

\- J'te raccompagne.

\- Kuroko, fit le pompier à mi-voix, sur la pas de la porte. Faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la raison pour laquelle tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir.

\- Maintenant que tu sais que je suis gay, si tu réfléchis un peu, tu trouveras la réponse tout seul.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, Kagami se pencha et l'embrassa. Le même baiser doux et léger. Puis il tourna les talons et s'en fut vers l'ascenseur. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer et sourit.

Kuroko avait le cœur à l'envers. Il n'en revenait pas. Alors il y avait peut-être une chance, même microscopique, que Kagami et lui puissent faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? Oui, mais l'autre, celui qui occupait la seconde moitié de son cœur, comment faire ? Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait renoncer à aucun des deux. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Ah bon sang ! Ça fait du bien ! marmonna Aomine en sortant de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette autour des reins.

Et le cœur de Kuroko fit encore un bond. Même plusieurs bonds.

\- Viens, je vais prendre ta tension, dit-il pour se donner une contenance.

\- C'est bon Tetsu, je vais bien.

\- Tu discutes pas. Va t'allonger sur ton lit, j'arrive.

\- _Dis pas des trucs comme ça, Tetsu, je pourrais mal interpréter maintenant qu'je sais…,_ pensa le pompier.

Le temps que Kuroko récupère son stéthoscope et son tensiomètre, Aomine avait revêtu un caleçon et un t-shirt.

\- Fais voir ton bras…

Il plaça le brassard gonflable sur le biceps et appliqua le pavillon à la saignée du bras. Il le gonfla et patienta.

\- Douze-sept, c'est parfait.

\- J'te l'avais dit.

\- Aller, au dodo. Demain on ira faire quelques courses.

\- Ok. Dis…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que… que tu es gay.

\- C'est vrai. Ça te gêne ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Mais au collège tu sortais avec Satsuki, non ?

\- Parce que tu appelles ça sortir avec une fille ? C'est elle qui s'accrochait à moi et qui disait à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble.

\- Et c'était pas le cas ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'as vu une seule fois l'encourager ? L'embrasser ? Lui prendre la main ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, non jamais.

\- Ben voilà. J'étais juste gentil parce que je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je ne l'aurais jamais rejeté méchamment. Et tu sais à quel point elle était collante…

\- Ouais, je sais, fit Aomine avec un petit rire. Déjà à l'époque… tu savais…

\- J'avais des soupçons qui se sont confirmés au lycée, c'est tout. Dors maintenant. A demain.

 

Bien qu'il se soit endormi un peu tard, Kuroko s'éveilla avant huit heures. Il prit une douche et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Aomine. Il l'observa un moment, notant la respiration calme et profonde. Il la laissa entrouverte et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le bruit réveillerait peut-être son invité. Il fit des toasts, du café, sortit du beurre et de la confiture de framboise.

\- Ça sent bon, fit une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé. Ton matelas est meilleur que ceux de l'hôpital.

\- Tant mieux. Café et toasts ?

\- Super !

\- Après ta douche, on ira faire des courses et si tu veux cet après-midi si t'es pas fatigué, on ira se promener. Il y a un parc pas très loin.

\- Je sais, je connais le quartier.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je suis pompier, je te rappelle.

\- Oui, c'est juste. Ça te convient ? Si tu veux faire une sieste après manger, ne te gêne pas. Plus te repose, plus vite tu seras sur pied.

\- On verra sur le moment. Pour l'instant, ça me va.

 

En rentrant des courses, ils trouvèrent la femme de ménage avec qui Kuroko parla un moment. Elle repartit en souriant. Après le déjeuner, Aomine s'endormit sur le canapé et le médecin le couvrit avec une couverture légère. Il commençait à faire vraiment beau et si son compagnon ne se réveillait pas trop tard, ils pourraient aller faire une promenade. En attendant, il s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils et observa son ami. Physiquement il avait changé. Du moins son visage. Comme Kagami, il n'avait plus rien d'un lycéen. Mais il avait conservé ce côté sauvage. Quand il croisait son regard, il avait l'impression de revoir, tapie au fond de ses yeux, cette panthère qui semblait attendre de bondir sur sa proie. Tout à sa contemplation, il remarqua avec un temps de retard que la respiration d'Aomine se faisait plus laborieuse. Il se mit à gémir, puis à tousser. Aucun doute, il revivait son intervention à l'hôtel en rêve. En cauchemar plutôt. Il s'approcha et le secoua doucement mais sans succès.

\- Aomine ! Aomine, réveille-toi !

Son corps se tendait, il luttait contre le manque d'air. Kuroko fut plus brutal et le remua en le tenant par les épaules.

\- Réveille-toi ! Aomine ! finit-il par crier.

Le pompier s'éveilla en sursaut et en criant. Il haletait et regardait de tous les côtés. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le médecin.

\- Tetsu…

Il le prit dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui en tentant de calmer sa respiration, les yeux hagards.

\- C'est fini… calme-toi… tout va bien… murmura son compagnon en caressant sa tête. Ça va… doucement… c'est juste un cauchemar…

\- Un cauchemar… ça avait l'air tellement réel…

\- C'est de ce genre de séquelles que parlait mon collègue. Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

\- Ouais… désolé…

\- Mais non… rallonge-toi, je reviens…

Kuroko revint avec ses instruments. La tension d'Aomine était de quinze-neuf. Un peu élevée mais c'était normal. Il la reprendrait dans un moment. Et ses pulsations étaient à cent dix. Là aussi, le rêve en était responsable.

\- Tiens, prends ça…, lui dit l'urgentiste en lui tendant un comprimé et un verre d'eau.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un anxiolytique, ça va te détendre.

\- J'aime pas ces trucs, on devient accro.

\- Pas si tu en prends occasionnellement. Avale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Aomine sans vraiment attendre de réponse après avoir pris le médicament.

\- Ton expérience à l'hôtel t'a marqué. Plus que tu ne le croyais. Il arrive que le stress et l'anxiété éprouvés ressortent dans les rêves, ou plutôt dans les cauchemars et que ça se traduise par une réaction physique. Mais ce n'est pas méchant. Impressionnant, mais pas méchant.

\- Et si je revis mon arrêt du cœur ?

\- Il y a peu de risques que ça arrive. Quand tu fais un rêve et que tu te trouves dans une situation où tu vas certainement mourir, tu te réveilles inévitablement. Mais il arrive dans des cas très rares, que la personne fasse un arrêt cardiaque dans son sommeil. Comme personne ne s'aperçoit de rien pour lui porter secours - soit la personne est seule ou bien le conjoint dort lui aussi - on se retrouve devant un cas de mort naturelle par arrêt du cœur. Mais il est possible que ce soit dû à un cauchemar trop réaliste. C'est impossible à savoir à moins que l'autopsie ne révèle une faiblesse cardiaque comme une malformation congénitale ou un rétrécissement des artères. Dans ton cas ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Ton arrêt du cœur est survenu pendant que tu étais inconscient. Ton cerveau n'a pas enregistré de données qui pourraient lui permettre de te le faire revivre en rêve. Il n'a duré que quelques secondes. Et on cœur va bien. Redonne-moi ton bras.

La tension et les pulsations étaient revenues à un niveau normal. Kuroko proposa une promenade dans le parc qu'Aomine accepta. Il voulait se changer les idées et oublier ce cauchemar.

 

Hanami était terminé mais il restait encore, çà et là sur le sol, des pétales de cerisiers. Les arbres avaient revêtu le halo vert clair des jeunes feuilles qui poussaient. Dans le bassin, des cygnes glissaient sur l'eau avec élégance. L'air était doux et les deux hommes s'assirent sur un banc, au bord du petit lac.

\- Dis Tetsu, tu crois que je vais refaire un cauchemar comme ça ? demanda Aomine, inquiet, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

\- C'est possible, mais avec le temps ça ira. Ne sois pas pressé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

Le pompier se tourna pour le regarder avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

\- J'ai envie d'un énorme steak avec des frites, finit-il par répondre en souriant.

\- Pas de cuisine traditionnelle alors.

\- Ça change.

\- Ok. J'ai des frites au congélateur et on s'arrêtera dans une boucherie en revenant.

Ils rentrèrent en flânant et en discutant de tout et de rien. Aomine avait insisté pour payer la viande et Kuroko se demandait si l'énorme tranche de bœuf allait rentrer sur le gril.

  

Kagami s'acharnait depuis plus de vingt minutes sur la poitrine d'une dame âgée. Son mari avait appelé les secours quand elle avait commencé à avoir du mal à respirer et elle était sans connaissance depuis plus de dix minutes lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Et depuis, ils tentaient de la réanimer.

Pourtant, Kagami ne voyait pas le visage de la femme mais celui d'Aomine. Celui qu'il avait dans l'ambulance. Le pompier avait bondi lorsque le bruit continu du moniteur avait indiqué l'arrêt cardiaque. Le temps que le secouriste qui était avec lui sorte le défibrillateur, le massage avait fait repartir le cœur.

\- Trois cent vingt ! On dégage !

Son collègue appliqua les spatules et déclencha la charge électrique. Le corps de la femme tressauta mais le moniteur restait plat. Trente-cinq minutes. Même si le cœur repartait, le cerveau avait été privé d'oxygène trop longtemps. Les séquelles pourraient bien être irréversibles pour la pauvre femme. Kagami était en nage. Il laissa son coéquipier prendre le relais et se releva. Il était épuisé. Il regarda le mari, assis un peu plus loin sur un fauteuil du salon. Il était hagard, les yeux braqués sur son épouse. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Commençait-il à se faire une raison ? Avait-il encore de l'espoir ? Que c'était terrible de voir que tous les efforts déployés ne donnaient aucun résultat. Cinquante minutes.

\- C'est fini, murmura le médecin de l'équipe. Heure du décès… une heure vingt-deux…

Les pompiers enfermèrent le corps dans une housse en plastique pour l'emporter au funérarium le plus proche. Le pauvre homme était anéanti. En moins de deux heures, sa vie venait de basculer dans les ténèbres.

\- Ça va aller, Kagami ? lui demanda un de ses collègues.

\- Ouais…, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu t'es battu comme un diable, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Je sais… Mais c'est injuste… elle n'avait que soixante-cinq ans…

\- Un arrêt du cœur de plus de quarante-cinq minutes, c'est fatal. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et peu importe l'âge. Ou alors, elle serait devenue un légume.

Le retour à la caserne se fit dans un silence de plomb. Cette fois-ci, les pompiers avaient échoué. La mort avait été la plus forte. Elle les avait piétinés sans pitié. Kagami se dévêtit et prit une douche. S'il y avait une alerte, eh bien il s'habillerait en route. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui. Encore six heures. Ces pensées dérivèrent vers Kuroko et Aomine. Ils devaient dormir. Il irait les voir en fin de journée. Il ressentit une certaine impatience à cette idée. A cet instant, le temps parut ralentir sa course.

 

Il arriva chez Kuroko vers dix-sept heures. Les deux hommes l'accueillirent avec un plaisir non feint. Mais bien vite, ils s'aperçurent que quelque chose clochait. Kagami leur raconta rapidement l'intervention de la nuit.

\- Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, déclara Aomine, compatissant. On n'est pas des dieux.

\- Les médecins non plus, ajouta Kuroko.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai toujours du mal à l'accepter quand ça se produit. J'y peux rien…

\- C'est humain, reprit le médecin. On a toujours un doute. On se dit qu'on a peut-être raté un truc…

\- T'as déjà perdu un patient ? demanda Aomine.

\- Plusieurs, malheureusement. Mais celui qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est une petite fille de onze ans. Elle avait été renversée par une voiture. Les pompiers sont arrivés, elle était consciente. Le choc avait été brutal mais heureusement elle n'avait qu'une fracture du tibia. Dans l'ambulance, elle a perdu connaissance. Sa rate avait éclaté et elle faisait une hémorragie interne. Puis on a découvert qu'il y avait une fissure de la vessie. En plus de l'hémorragie, elle a fait une septicémie. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. Mais elle est partie.

\- Quand c'est ton heure, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, ça n'y changera rien, déclara Aomine, sombre.

Pensait-il à ses parents ? A son arrêt du cœur ? De toute évidence, son heure à lui n'était pas encore venue.

\- Kagami, reprit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je te dois certainement la vie. Merci.

\- Mais non… enfin… j'ai fait mon boulot…, bégaya l'ancien as de Seirin, gêné.

\- Comme pour cette femme. Pour moi t'as réussi, pour elle, non. Mais c'est comme ça.

\- Bon les gars, on va pas se morfondre toute la soirée, dit Kuroko en se levant pour aller chercher trois bières.

\- C'est pas déconseillé pour lui ?

\- Je ne prends aucun traitement alors mêle-toi de tes affaires ! gronda Aomine.

\- Eh vous deux ! Vous êtes chez moi et je veux du calme !

Les deux pompiers se fusillèrent du regard et burent une gorgée de leur boisson à même le goulot.

\- Kagami, tu bosses demain ? demanda Kuroko en les rejoignant sur le canapé.

\- Non, après-demain à six heures. Pour deux jours.

\- Alors ce soir on sort, déclara le médecin.

\- Au resto ?

\- Ma cuisine ne te convient pas, Aomine ? grinça son ami.

\- Si, si. Tu cuisines très bien.

\- On va en boite.

\- Je suis partant, déclara Kagami en terminant sa bière.

\- Euh… Quel genre de boite ?

\- T'inquiète, tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied, répondit Kuroko, énigmatique.

 

Le Rainbow était une des rares discothèques de Tokyo qui acceptait tous les genres. Hétérosexuels, homosexuels hommes et femmes, bisexuels. Du moment que les choses se passaient dans le respect des uns et des autres, tout allait bien. Kagami et Aomine attirèrent immédiatement des regards de convoitise. Kuroko, lui, était invisible. Ils trouvèrent une table libre et s'installèrent. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, il était encore tôt. Mais ainsi, ça permettait de voir les arrivants et de repérer sa proie. Ils commandèrent des bières et observèrent patiemment.

\- Y a de la drogue qui circule, fit Aomine en se penchant vers Kagami.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu…

\- J'espère qu'il va pas y avoir d'overdose, déclara Kuroko.

\- Je sais pas ce que c'est, repris Kagami, mais le gars sur la piste est défoncé.

En effet, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années dansait d'une étrange façon. Ou plutôt il essayait. Il n'était pas du tout en rythme avec la musique, sa tête partait à droite et à gauche, parfois il titubait.

\- Il a peut-être trop bu…

\- Possible…

\- Je vais danser, fit Kuroko en se levant.

Sur le dancefloor, il se rapprocha du danseur. Il fit comme s'il s'en désintéressait mais en réalité, il l'observait. Le type perdit l'équilibre et le bouscula. Il s'excusa en souriant bêtement et Kuroko reçut de plein fouet son haleine alcoolisée. Il regarda ses deux compagnons assis et mit son poing devant son nez en tournant.

\- Dis, faudrait qu'il arrête d'être médecin de temps en temps, non ? railla Kagami.

\- A qui tu le dis… tous les jours j'ai droit à la prise de tension, répondit Aomine.

\- Ça se passe bien vous deux ?

\- Ça se passe…

\- Hé t'as vu ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tous les gens qui le regardent…

\- Ils le voient. Mais…

\- Il l'utilise, sourit Kagami qui venait de comprendre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- L'overflow.

\- Hein ? Ça marche en dehors d'un terrain de basket ce truc ?

\- Faut croire. Si c'est pas ça, ça y ressemble.

\- Ça me plait pas, gronda Aomine, au bout de quelques secondes d'observation.

\- Moi non plus…

 

A suivre...


	4. Jalousie

La boite commençait à se remplir et Aomine avait déjà repéré quelques filles tout à fait à son goût. Kagami ne quittait pas Kuroko des yeux surtout depuis qu'un gars s'était approché et dansait face à lui.

\- Regarde, fit-il en tapant dans le bras de son compagnon, Kuroko a trouvé ce qu'il cherche on dirait.

Aomine regarda dans la direction de leur ami et ses yeux se durcirent. Cette vision, le contraria sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

\- Tant mieux pour lui, puisque c'est son truc, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu l'encaisses pas, hein ?

\- Non, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- J'ai encore en mémoire Satsuki pendue à son cou… alors le voir là avec un mec qui lui tourne autour, c'est… c'est étrange…

\- Bon, je vais danser moi aussi…

Aomine suivit Kagami des yeux. Il le vit s'approcher de Kuroko puis il s'éloigna et se mit à danser. Il regarda autour de lui et croisa les yeux d'une fille à qui il sourit. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la demoiselle pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et engager la conversation.

Sur le dancefloor, Kagami se prit au jeu et se laissa porter par l'ambiance. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à se défouler. De temps en temps, un homme ou une femme dansait avec lui, mais devant son manque d'intérêt, ils renonçaient et allaient voir ailleurs. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il eut brusquement très chaud. Kuroko dansait avec un gars plutôt mignon. Il était derrière le médecin et celui-ci avait le bras relevé, sa main accrochée à la nuque de son partenaire. Et leur manière danser était d'une telle sensualité qu'elle captivait les gens qui les entouraient. Kagami se tourna et chercha Aomine des yeux. Il le vit embrasser une fille à pleine bouche. Il était jaloux. Lui était encore seul.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Il se remit à danser de plus belle et bientôt la transpiration colla son t-shirt à sa peau, ne laissant rien à l'imagination quant à son physique. Un homme très séduisant d'à peu près son âge, se plaça devant lui et l'observa. Kagami soutint son regard et esquissa un léger sourire. L'inconnu se rapprocha et enlaça sa taille. Ils dansèrent ainsi un bon moment et c'est alors que le pompier vit Aomine qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il en fut troublé parce que ce regard lui rappelait celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait joué contre lui. La sauvagerie qu'il y lisait n'augurait rien de bon. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Kuroko était juste derrière lui. Il embrassait son partenaire qui ne se gênait pas pour lui peloter les fesses en le serrant contre lui. A son tour, Kagami ressentit de la contrariété. Ou bien était-ce de la jalousie ? Il décida de ne pas se mêler des affaires de son ami et entraina sa conquête dans un coin plus tranquille.

Kuroko fit de même quelques instants après et Aomine les perdit de vu. Il se leva, s'excusant auprès de la jeune femme qui était toujours avec lui, et se dirigea vers le fond de la discothèque, où se trouvaient les toilettes. Il s'engagea dans un long couloir creusé d'alcôves et faiblement éclairé. Il découvrit des couples de tous types en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Sur le moment, il crut être arrivé dans une autre dimension. Et alors qu'il pensait avoir encaissé la surprise, il aperçut Kuroko et son partenaire accroupi devant lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur activité. Mais au-delà de ça, c'est l'expression d'extase de son ami qui tordit le ventre. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et la tête rejetée en arrière contre le mur, il était l'image même de la luxure. Et de la tentation. L'aiguillon cruel de la jalousie lui piqua le cœur et pendant une seconde - plusieurs même - il voulut être à la place de cet inconnu. Soudain, quelques mètres plus loin, il vit Kagami qui avait plaqué son partenaire contre le mur et se tenait dans son dos en ondulant de manière parfaitement indécente. Ses mains parcouraient ses hanches et son ventre et le faisaient gémir. Kagami dévorait son cou et sa nuque de baisers. L'homme tourna la tête et ils s'embrassèrent avec voracité.

Kagami ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et croisa le regard d'Aomine avant de dériver sur Kuroko. Il savait qu'il était juste à côté et le voir ainsi embrasait ses sens. Lui aussi aurait voulu être à la place de cet inconnu. Aomine était comme hypnotisé. Pour ce qu'il avait en savait, les homosexuels masculins étaient plutôt volages, ne recherchant que le plaisir. Mais ce qu'il voyait en ce moment était à des lieues des images données par ceux qui considéraient ça comme une perversion. Il émanait de ces couples une sensualité dont il n'aurait pas cru un homme capable. C'était en principe un terme que l'on réservait aux femmes. Il y avait aussi du respect et un profond désir de donner du plaisir à l'autre tout autant que d'en prendre. Il n'y avait pas d'égoïsme dans les gestes et les baisers. C'était un échange équilibré et subtil. C'était beau. Et affreusement excitant. Il regarda autour de lui, vers d'autres couples ou trios et il eut la même impression. Ses préjugés tombèrent les uns après les autres. C'est un peu sonné, qu'il repartit dans la grande salle.

La musique l'assaillit et il alla s'asseoir à leur table. Aussitôt, la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé plus tôt revint le trouver. Elle chevaucha ses genoux sans aucune gêne et l'embrassa voracement. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et ils sortirent de la boite en se tenant la main. Dans le parking en sous-sol, elle ouvrit sa voiture et ils s'installèrent dedans…

 

Kagami sentit dans sa main un liquide poisseux. Il tenait son partenaire pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur le sol tout en continuant à déposer des baisers sur sa nuque. Celui-ci se retourna et plongea son regard noisette dans celui du pompier en souriant.

\- T'es pas égoïste toi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant légèrement.

\- Jamais dans ces cas-là, répondit-il. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Atsuo, et toi ?

\- Taiga.

\- On pourrait… on pourrait se revoir…

\- Je… je suis désolé…, répondit le pompier en baissant la tête. Ne m'en veux pas, je suis frustré et j'avais besoin de…

\- Je comprends, le coupa Atsuo en souriant. T'es amoureux et tu sais pas comment faire.

\- C'est un peu ça.

\- Y a pas de problème, je comprends très bien… Mais tu vas pas rester comme ça… fit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur le bas-ventre de Kagami.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est gentil d'y penser…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui, oui, pas de souci.

\- Ok… Peut-être à un de ces jours alors…

\- Peut-être…

Alors qu'Atsuo s'éloignait dans le couloir, Kagami aperçut Kuroko accroupit devant son partenaire qui se tendit juste à ce moment-là. Son sang ne fit qu'on tour. Alors que les deux hommes repartaient à leur tour vers la discothèque, il attrapa le poignet du médecin et l'enlaça.

\- Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça…

\- Kagami…

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Il sentit les mains de Kuroko se cramponner à ses épaules et sa bouche répondre avec le même désir violent au baiser. Le médecin gémit en sentant la langue de Kagami venir caresser la sienne avec douceur. Il découvrait enfin le gout de sa lumière et à cet instant il était si éblouissant qu'il avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il n'allait pas bouder son plaisir. Il avait renoncé à ce rêve quand Kagami était parti en Amérique, mais là c'était comme si un miracle se produisait. Contre son ventre, le désir de Taiga ne cessait d'attiser le sien. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent, se gavant de cette image de luxure que l'autre leur renvoyait.

\- Je…

\- Chut… le coupa Kuroko en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, nous savons et nous avons tout notre temps, mais je dois retourner auprès d'Aomine. Il est sous ma responsabilité.

\- Je sais… Il nous a vus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il nous a suivis et il nous a vus, mais mieux vaut ne rien lui dire. Laissons-le aborder le sujet lui-même. Il le fera quand il sera prêt, ce sera plus facile pour lui.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… A condition qu'il le fasse…

\- Il le fera, crois-moi…

Ils regagnèrent leur table mais ne trouvèrent pas Aomine. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent deux bières. Kuroko sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas rentré tout seul.

\- Faut dire qu'on l'a un peu abandonné, avoua Kagami.

\- C'est lui qui a lancé cette idée d'aller en boite, rétorqua le médecin. Et après notre discussion, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

\- C'est pas faux…

\- Tiens, regarde, sourit Kuroko en montrant la réponse sur son portable.

 

De Aomine :

Je suis dans le parking, je remonte.

 

Kagami sourit à son tour et se pencha pour embrasser Kuroko, profitant de l'absence du leur ami. Ami qu'ils virent arriver quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ? lança Kagami.

\- Mouais ! Ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Et vous ?

\- On n'a pas à se plaindre, répondit Kuroko.

Soudain un hurlement retentit en provenance du bar. Les trois hommes se levèrent d'instinct.

\- Quelqu'un au sol ! cria Aomine en se précipitant sur les lieux en sautant par-dessus les tables.

Ils se jetèrent par terre auprès de la jeune fille qui venait de s'évanouir. Le service de sécurité les entoura et tenta de les éloigner.

\- Je suis médecin ! cria Kuroko.

\- Et nous pompiers ! rajouta Kagami.

\- Appelez les secours ! hurla Aomine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle fait une hémorragie, dit le médecin concentré sur les gestes de bases. Amenez-moi des serviettes. Est-ce que quelqu'un la connait ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

\- On… on est venu ensemble, répondit une autre jeune femme.

\- Très bien. C'est ton amie ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que ces temps-ci elle te paraissait soucieuse ou un peu déprimée ?

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… peut-être… Elle était souvent perdue dans ces pensées.

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Quelque chose qui t'aurait fait soupçonner qu'elle était peut-être enceinte ?

\- Enceinte ? Non… rien.

\- Voilà les serviettes, dit un videur en les lui tendant.

\- Kagami, aide-moi à mettre les serviettes entre ses jambes et mettons-la sur le côté. Aomine ?

\- Les secours arrivent dans cinq minutes. C'est la onze.

\- Elle doit faire une fausse-couche. Si c'est pas ça, c'est une hémorragie interne et le temps nous est compté. Et faites-moi dégager tout ce monde ! On étouffe ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle ! Que tout le monde lui tourne le dos !

Kagami et Aomine se regardèrent, interloqués par l'autorité dont faisait preuve Kuroko. Ils ne connaissaient pas cet homme, ce médecin.

\- Elle reprend connaissance, dit Kagami qui avait les mains sous la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Kuroko à son amie.

\- Kimiko.

\- Kimiko, tu m'entends ? Kimiko.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je suis médecin, reste tranquille. Tu viens de perdre connaissance et tu fais une hémorragie. L'ambulance arrive. Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

Elle regarda le médecin et fondit en larmes.

\- Kimiko, fit son amie en s'agenouillant près d'elle, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Kimiko, tu fais une fausse couche. Ton pouls est faible et tu dois avoir mal au cœur.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour vomir. Kagami lui tint la tête et lui essuya la bouche avec une serviette tandis qu'Aomine en plaçait d'autres entre ses jambes et reprenait son pouls.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… ça va aller…, lui dit-il très doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Les pompiers sont là, les avertit un autre videur.

\- Laissez passer… Ecartez-vous monsieur s'il vous plait.

\- Je suis médecin. Donnez-moi un stéthoscope et prenez sa tension. Hémorragie probablement due à une fausse couche spontanée. Elle a perdu connaissance pendant presque dix minutes. Elle vient de vomir. Il faut du glucose en perf avec un antalgique. J'ai rarement une perte de sang aussi importante. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas hémophile.

\- Tension huit-six, dit un des pompiers après un moment

\- Son pouls est faible, dit Kuroko. Il faut l'emmener d'urgence. Brancard ! Où allez-vous l'emmener ?

\- L'hôpital Bokuto.

\- D'accord. Son amie vous accompagne.

\- Mais… nos affaires au vestiaire ?

\- _C'est à ça qu'elle pense pendant que sa copine se vide de son sang ?_ songea Aomine, furax.

\- Donnez-moi vos tickets, nous vous les garderons, fit l'un des videurs. Voilà une carte de l'établissement pour nous appeler quand vous pourrez venir les chercher.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Allez les gars, on y va.

Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine suivirent des yeux le brancard sortir et poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils se regardèrent, abasourdis. Soudain quelqu'un commença à applaudir, suivit de toute la foule qui se trouvait encore là. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et comprirent que ces applaudissements étaient pour eux. Kagami croisa le regard d'Atsuo et lui sourit. Puis ils s'observèrent pour constater que leurs vêtements étaient tachés de sang. Un homme se dirigea vers eux et leur demanda de l'accompagner dans son bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- On va peut-être pas, refusa poliment Kagami.

\- Le sang c'est difficile à nettoyer, expliqua Aomine.

\- Oh, je vois. Merci de vous soucier de mon mobilier, sourit l'homme. Je suis le patron de cet établissement et je voulais vous remercier en personne. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il est probable que nous aurions perdu du temps, même en appelant rapidement les secours et que cette jeune femme aurait pu mourir.

\- Ne croyez pas qu'elle soit tirée d'affaire, intervint Kuroko. Nous n'avons pas pu faire grand-chose sans matériel. Le corps de la femme est une machine complexe et merveilleuse. Mais lorsqu'elle se dérègle, les conséquences peuvent être graves.

\- Vous êtes le médecin et je vous crois sur parole. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour elle si ce n'est prendre de ses nouvelles et…

\- On ne vous les donnera pas, le coupa Kuroko. C'est confidentiel et vous n'êtes pas de la famille.

\- C'est vrai. Comment puis-je faire pour savoir comment elle va ?

\- Je vous en donnerai, soyez tranquille.

\- J'aimerais lui envoyer des fleurs et lui faire savoir que tant que je serai le patron, elle pourra venir ici, si elle le souhaite, gratuitement. Vous également messieurs. Vous ne paierez plus l'entrée ni vos consommations. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour vous exprimer ma gratitude.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, intervint Aomine, mais nous n'avons fait que notre travail.

\- Votre travail ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en service dans ma discothèque, sourit le patron.

\- Non, mais nous exerçons des métiers qui nous interdisent de rester sans rien faire quand la sécurité des personnes est en jeu, répliqua Kagami. Même si nous ne sommes pas en service.

\- Je comprends. C'est bon de voir que des gens comme vous existent. S'il vous plait, docteur, dès que vous aurez des nouvelles de cette jeune femme, appelez-moi. Voici ma carte.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Je vous aurais bien offert un verre mais je suppose que vous devez avoir hâte de vous débarrasser de vos vêtements.

\- Ça j'vous l'fait pas dire, grommela Aomine.

\- Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, alors. N'oubliez pas, vous êtes mes invités tant je serai le patron ainsi que cette… comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Kimiko.

\- Ainsi que Kimiko et son amie. Je vous raccompagne.

Ils retraversèrent la discothèque, récoltant sur leur passage des tapes sur l'épaule et des remerciements. Le patron discuta avec son service de sécurité et les videurs leur serrèrent la main. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parking, devant la voiture de Kuroko, complètement ahuris.

\- Je suis dans le cirage, déclara Kagami en s'appuyant contre la carrosserie.

\- A qui tu l'dis, fit Aomine en s'étirant pour faire craquer ses vertèbres. Ça va, Tetsu ?

\- Ça va… Je suis comme vous…

\- Tu me ramènes chez moi ? On va attirer tous les chiens et les chats du quartier avec cette odeur.

\- J'crois qu'on peut jeter ces fringues, fit Aomine en fronçant le nez. On pourra pas les ravoir au lavage.

\- Mouais… Fait chier ! J'adore ce jean ! râla Kagami.

 

Le retour fut silencieux. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Mais revoyaient-ils leur intervention auprès de cette jeune femme, ou bien songeaient-ils à ce qu'ils avaient vécu sur un plan plus personnel dans la discothèque ? Les deux peut-être. Une chose était certaine. Leurs relations allaient inévitablement évoluer. Dans quel sens ? Kagami était contrarié de devoir laisser Kuroko. Si Aomine n'avait pas été chez lui, il serait monté pour finir la nuit avec lui. Il en crevait d'envie et il savait pertinemment que son ancienne ombre le voulait aussi. Sa réaction quand il l'avait embrassé et les paroles qu'il avait prononcées en était la preuve indubitable. Mais il y avait Aomine. Il n'était pas vraiment un obstacle à leur relation. Kagami se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait même en faire partie. Non. Il devait en faire partie. Certes, le médecin le rendait fou. Encore plus que lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Mais l'ancien as de Touou ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent. Il le désirait aussi. Il aimait l'homme qu'il était devenu. Ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard lorsqu'il les avait surpris dans le couloir de la boite n'était pas du dégout. De l'étonnement, oui, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'Aomine avait désiré être à leur place. Avec eux.

\- Voilà, on est arrivé, fit la voix de Kuroko, sortant tout le monde de ses pensées.

\- Merci. Je passe vous voir demain ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma le médecin. On pourra manger ensemble.

\- Et brule tes fringues, sourit Aomine.

\- Vous aussi. Dormez bien. A demain.

\- A demain, répondirent en chœur les deux passagers de la voiture.

Kagami claqua la portière et leur fit un geste de la main. Quelle soirée !

 

Arrivés chez Kuroko, les deux hommes se dévêtirent et laissèrent leurs affaires salies sur le balcon. Aomine fila sous la douche puis ce fut au tour du médecin.

\- Demain on ira à la caserne, déclara le pompier. On a un incinérateur là-bas.

\- Bonne idée. Mais les fumées ne sont pas polluantes ?

\- Les filtres sont très efficaces, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Tetsu.

 

Le sommeil le fuyait. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir et revoir les images de Kuroko dans ce couloir. Pourquoi donc réagissait-il ainsi ? Jaloux. Il était jaloux qu'un inconnu ait pu poser ses mains sur son Tetsu. Il avait toujours considéré qu'il était à lui plus qu'à d'autres. Son coéquipier à Teiko, son ombre, son ami, son adversaire à Seirin. Et l'avoir vu s'abandonner ainsi au plaisir que lui procurait un autre le rendait fou.

Et Kagami ! Bon sang ! L'autre avait l'air de vraiment aimer ses caresses et ses baisers. Que ressentirait-il dans ses bras ? Du dégout ou bien aurait-il perdu la tête comme ça avait semblé être le cas de son partenaire ? Et ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Un regard qui paraissait lui dire de le rejoindre. Soudain des images où il les voyait tous les deux s'enlacer se mirent à flotter dans son esprit. C'était si réel qui lui semblait entendre leur gémissement de plaisir. Une plainte lui échappa et il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Aomine ? Ça ne va pas ? fit la voix du médecin en provenance de la porte.

\- Hein ? sursauta le pompier.

\- Je t'ai entendu gémir. Tu as refait un cauchemar ?

\- Non… je… j'arrive pas à m'endormir et ça m'énerve parce que je suis fatigué.

\- Moi non plus je n'y arrive pas. Je suppose que la tension de ce soir en est la cause. Tu veux boire un truc chaud ? Je vais me faire une infusion.

\- Non… non je veux rien, merci…

Kuroko ne quittait pas son invité des yeux. Un rapide coup d'œil sur tout son corps lui fit comprendre la raison de sa plainte. Un simple drap ne cachait pas grand-chose. Il s'assit au bord du lit, posa sa main sur la joue d'Aomine dont il caressa la pommette du pouce.

\- Tetsu… fais pas ça…

\- Tu en as envie… et moi aussi…

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ancienne lumière. D'abord surpris, Aomine ne réagit pas mais bien vite, il joua lui aussi avec la bouche qui faisait frémir tout son corps. Brusquement il se raidit et s'écarta de son ami.

\- Je peux pas… souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as pu avec cette fille…

\- C'est pas pareil… T'es un mec et…

\- Et ?

\- J'ai trop de respect pour toi. Je peux pas faire ça…

\- Daiki, regarde-moi.

Pour la première fois, Kuroko l'appelait par son prénom. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

\- Que crains-tu ? reprit-il. De m'avilir ? De me souiller ? Tu crois que je suis resté pur et innocent pendant toutes ces années ? Ou bien peut-être regrettes-tu de ne pas être le premier ?

\- Quoi ? Non, j'ai jamais pensé ça… J'ai jamais voulu…

\- Jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant tu en as envie. Tu le veux. Tu me veux. Et je te veux. Tout comme je veux Kagami.

\- Kagami ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous séparer l'un de l'autre. C'est impossible. Vous formez les deux moitiés de mon cœur. Et depuis longtemps. Tu comprends ?

\- Attends là… Ça fait trop d'un coup…

\- Bien sûr… Mais après ce que tu as vu ce soir, je sais que ta vision des choses a évolué et que tu as l'esprit plus ouvert.

\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Tu crois être le seul à nous avoir observés ? J'ai bien vu la contrariété sur ton visage quand ce gars s'est approché de moi et ensuite quand un autre a enlacé Kagami. Tu ne fais pas attention à ta façon de le regarder. Tu n'en as même pas conscience mais tu le bouffes des yeux.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- D'accord…, soupira Kuroko avec un petit sourire. Je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre ce soir. Essaie de dormir. On dit que la nuit porte conseil.

Il sortit de la chambre et laissa Aomine avec son esprit en ébullition. Kuroko était satisfait de la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Il avait répondu à son baiser avant de se rétracter. Mais c'était de surprise à cause des sensations que ça lui procurait. Pas de dégout. Il finit par s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Kagami se réveilla la tête lourde et avala une aspirine avec son petit déjeuner. Enfin petit déjeuner, il fallait le dire vite. Il était treize heures trente passé. Il prit une douche espérant que ça lui éclaircirait les idées et s'habilla pour se rendre chez Kuroko. Il voulait profiter de cette journée avant de reprendre le travail et la passer avec ses deux amis. Il considérait désormais Aomine comme un ami. Non. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il n'était plus un gamin alors il fallait qu'il arrête de réagir comme tel et qu'il regarde les choses en face. Aomine avait été son rival de toujours. Il avait éprouvé de la colère face à lui, de la jalousie aussi devant ses capacités athlétiques naturelles, même s'il n'avait pas à rougir des siennes. Mais avec le temps, il avait toujours eu envie de l'affronter. Encore et encore. Il y pensait jour et nuit. Ce type l'obsédait à un point inimaginable parce qu'ils avaient le même style de jeu. Agressif et instinctif. Mais tous ces sentiments issus du sport lui en avaient caché d'autres. Il les avait compris une fois aux Etats-Unis parce que ne plus le voir lui avait énormément pesé. Et il avait bien fallu qu'il les accepte. Lutter contre eux l'aurait rendu fou. Il les avait occultés lorsqu'il avait rencontré Katleen. Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'il était amoureux depuis tout ce temps de ces deux hommes ?

Pour Kuroko, il le savait depuis le lycée mais il avait enfoui ses sentiments depuis son départ. Le revoir à l'hôpital les avait fait ressurgir plus fort et brulants que jamais. Mais pour Aomine, il avait mis plus de temps pour les comprendre depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Plus de temps, c'était vite dit. Quelques jours seulement. Ça faisait tout juste une semaine qu'il les avait retrouvés tous les deux. Fallait-il en conclure que ses sentiments étaient bien moins enfouis qu'il ne le supposait ? Et qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une étincelle pour bruler encore plus fort qu'avant ? Mais comment peut-on aimer deux personnes aussi profondément l'une que l'autre ? Aussi sincèrement ? N'y en avait-il pas une qu'il préférait à l'autre ? Non. Kuroko représentait la douceur et Aomine la sauvagerie. Le mélange qu'il avait toujours recherché chez ses conquêtes sans jamais trouver le bon équilibre entre les deux.

Etait-il trop exigeant qu'il lui ait fallu trouver son bonheur chez deux personnes distinctes ? Etait-il possible d'envisager une relation à trois ? De trouver la bonne alchimie ? Kuroko lui répondrait certainement qu'on ne pouvait pas le savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? La douleur de l'échec serait insupportable. Mais peut-être mettait-il la charrue avant les bœufs. L'inconnue de l'équation, c'était Aomine. Il avait bien vu dans la discothèque qu'il y avait autre chose que de la surprise dans ses yeux. Mais était-ce suffisant pour envisager qu'il accepte une relation triangulaire ? Il fallait le découvrir. Parce que maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvés tous les deux, il ne les laisserait plus lui échapper. Il avait besoin des deux pour son équilibre psychologique. Avec eux à ses côtés, il pourrait devenir le maitre du monde. Il sourit à cette idée un peu exagérée et composa le code de la porte de l'immeuble de Kuroko. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au huitième et sonna à la porte.

\- Salut Kagami, fit Aomine qui venait d'ouvrir. Entre, Kuroko est sous la douche.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Ça peut aller… grogna le pompier.

Kagami ne s'y trompa pas. S'était-il passé quelque chose lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés après l'avoir raccompagné chez lui ? Ça ne le surprendrait pas.

\- Gueule de bois ? tenta-t-il.

\- Non, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir malgré la fatigue.

\- Moi aussi. C'est certainement à cause de cette fille. C'était plutôt tendu.

\- Bonjour Kagami.

\- Salut Kuroko.

\- On a du temps avant de diner. Ça vous dit d'aller jouer au basket ? proposa Aomine avec, dans les yeux, une lueur prédatrice que les deux autres n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

Kuroko et Kagami se regardèrent et sourirent. Et comment que ça leur disait ! Aomine avait récupéré un ballon à la caserne lorsqu'il avait porté leurs vêtements à l'incinérateur et Kuroko en avait profité pour appeler l'hôpital Bokuto et prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme, Kimiko. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une fausse-couche mais elle allait bien et son amie avait récupéré leurs affaires au Rainbow. Il appela ensuite le patron de la discothèque qui sembla soulagé et il en profita pour lui rappeler que désormais, ils étaient des VIP dans son établissement.

Arrivés sur le terrain de basket, ils s'échauffèrent un peu. Il ne fallait pas risquer une blessure bêtement. Kuroko était un peu anxieux. Il n'avait plus joué depuis si longtemps qu'il savait qu'il serait lamentable. Mais lorsqu'il vit Aomine louper un de ses tirs, il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à manquer d'entrainement. Par rapport aux souvenirs que chacun avait des deux autres, ils jouèrent comme des débutants. Ou presque. Kagami n'avait plus la même détente, Aomine la même agilité et Kuroko avait mal aux mains quand il attrapait le ballon. Au bout de vingt minutes laborieuses, ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- On stoppe le massacre, s'écria Kagami.

\- On est devenu mauvais, grogna Aomine.

\- Et encore vous jouez dans vos casernes. Moi j'ai plus de jambes.

\- Comme quoi même si on est doué, l'entrainement c'est la clé de l'excellence, fit Kagami en s'allongeant sur le sol, la tête sur la cuisse d'Aomine.

\- Eh ! Me prends pas pour un coussin !

\- Ça va, c'est pas lourd, rétorqua son compagnon en lui chatouillant les côtes.

Aomine bondit et tenta de se reculer. Mais Kuroko le coinça en passant dans son dos et fit courir ses doigts sur les flancs sensibles.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est chatouilleux !

\- Arrêtez ! C'est bon tu peux poser ta tête sur ma jambe.

\- Au fait Kuroko, qu'est devenu Nigo, notre mascotte.

\- Je l'ai laissé à mes parents quand je suis entré à la fac. Il est mort de vieillesse, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

\- Je suis désolé, fit sincèrement Kagami.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les chiens et ne les aimait toujours pas mais Nigo faisait partie de l'équipe de Seirin. Il en était l'emblème.

\- Il a eu une belle vie, reprit le médecin. Avec nous d'abord et puis mes parents ont un jardin. Il pouvait sortir et courir. Je te montrerai une photo prise il y a trois ou quatre ans. Il avait bien grandi.

\- On reprend, ou vous êtes trop fatigués, bande de faiblards, grogna Aomine qui se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation.

\- On reprend ! s'écria Kuroko en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Ils recommencèrent à jouer mais soudain Aomine mit un genou au sol. Il avait des vertiges et du mal à respirer.

\- Eh ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? s'écria Kagami en le soutenant pour l'aider à s'asseoir à l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient le terrain.

\- Donne-moi mon sac, lui dit Kuroko en prenant le poignet du pompier entre ses doigts pour tâter son pouls.

\- Tiens, tu veux quoi ?

\- Mon stéthoscope.

\- Voilà…

\- Bon sang, soupira Aomine. J'vais finir par croire que tu vas même aux chiottes avec ton truc.

\- Tais-toi, j'entends rien…

Kagami s'était placé dans son dos et l'avait attiré contre sa poitrine dans une position plus confortable. Pompier et médecin accomplissaient des gestes mécaniques dus à une longue habitude.

\- Regarde mon doigt et suis-le du regard sans tourner la tête, poursuivit Kuroko en déplaçant son index dressé devant les yeux de son ami.

\- Alors, docteur ? Verdict ?

\- Ton pouls est rapide. Et les vertiges m'inquiètent. Je ne pense qu'il y ait d'urgence mais tu devrais faire quelques examens.

\- Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. C'est parce que je joue contre lui que je m'emballe, dit-il en regardant Kagami.

\- Sois raisonnable, fit celui-ci. T'as fait quatre jours de coma, ne l'oublie pas. Et un arrêt cardiaque. Si les rôles étaient inversés, tu me dirais la même chose.

\- Ah… Je sais, vous avez raison tous les deux. Mais là ça va, je me sens mieux.

 

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement. Kuroko prit sa douche en premier et commença à cuisiner tandis que Kagami prenait la sienne. Aomine rangea un peu sa chambre en attendant et alla se laver en dernier. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il tomba sur une scène pour le moins insolite. Assis un tabouret du comptoir, Kagami tenait Kuroko dans ses bras, entre ses jambes et les deux hommes s'embrassaient avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il resta un moment à les observer en silence. Il ne voulait pas les déranger. La scène était très belle et tout compte fait, ça ne le gênait pas du tout. Kuroko l'aperçut. Le couple se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa-t-il en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

\- Eh merde ! gronda Kagami.

\- Reste là, lui dit Kuroko en se dirigeant vers la pièce.

 

Il tapa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il poussa un soupir et l'ouvrit.

\- Je peux ?

\- T'es chez toi…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Daiki ?

Encore son prénom. Tetsu avait certainement quelque chose d'important ou de grave à lui dire.

\- Rien… Tout va bien… Je te l'ai dit, j'voulais pas vous déranger. Je suis content pour vous deux.

\- Me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu es en colère et contrarié. Pourquoi ?

\- Arrête de me psychanalyser, ok ! J'ai pas besoin de ça ! s'énerva Aomine.

\- Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Kagami dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Ça devrait aller, je reprends le boulot dans deux jours.

\- Non, tu ne reprendras pas le travail. Pas après le malaise que tu as fait.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que demain on va à l'hôpital pour te faire passer des examens. Et je vais recommander une prolongation de ton arrêt. Et tu ne vas nulle part.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu es seul, comment on fait ? fit Kuroko en haussant le ton.

\- Laisse-nous veiller sur toi, insista Kagami. On a besoin de toi.

\- Besoin de moi ? J'crois pas, non. J'veux pas tenir la chandelle.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Prends ça, dit Kuroko en lui tendant un comprimé et un verre d'eau qu'il avait été cherché à la cuisine.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- La même chose que l'autre fois.

\- Tchh…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Aomine dormait profondément.

\- Tu lui as donné quoi pour qu'il tombe comme ça ? demanda Kagami une fois qu'ils retournèrent au salon.

\- Un léger somnifère. Il doit se calmer et dormir. Demain, je l'emmène à l'hôpital…

 

 

A suivre…


	5. L'ombre et la lumière sont inséparables

Assis sur le canapé, Kagami et Kuroko ne parlaient pas. L'état d'Aomine les avait affectés et ils n'avaient pas le moral. Le pompier posa sa tête sur le dossier en arrière et soupira.

\- Ce type est vraiment borné, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- De ce côté-là, il n'a pas vraiment changé, renchérit le médecin.

Soudain, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient seuls. Ou presque. Et qu'ils avaient du temps devant eux. Kuroko se glissa sur les genoux de Kagami et commença à l'embrasser. L'échange était lent tout comme leurs caresses. Le désir montait tout doucement, c'était divin. Le pompier ôta le t-shirt de son amant et lécha la peau claire et douce de l'épaule et du cou. Kuroko ne put retenir un soupir. A son tour il dévêtit son compagnon et redessina des doigts les muscles du torse. Un violent frisson secoua Kagami qui se redressa pour happer goulument la bouche de Tetsuya. Le baiser s'approfondit, augurant des instants de volupté croissante. Mais soudain, Kuroko s'écarta et appuya son front sur l'épaule de Taiga.

\- Je peux pas… murmura-t-il, je suis désolé…

\- Moi non plus… J'arrive pas à imaginer qu'on fasse l'amour sans lui…

\- Merde… Taiga, j'ai besoin de vous deux ! gémit Tetsuya dans son cou.

Aussi vite qu'elle était montée, leur excitation retomba. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, frustrés. Mais sans Aomine, leur relation ne rimait à rien pour eux. C'était lui, sa présence à leurs côtés qui lui donnerait toute sa signification, toute sa force, toute sa capacité à exister.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura Kuroko.

\- Procédons par ordre. Si tu es d'accord, je vais emménager chez toi quelques jours. C'est plus grand que chez moi et on sera tous les trois. Il faut qu'on soit là pour lui.

\- Bonne idée. J'ai encore deux jours avant de reprendre le boulot.

\- Il faut qu'il comprenne. Il va réfléchir et comprendre que lui aussi a besoin de nous.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il est beaucoup moins hargneux qu'avant. Plus doux je dirais, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un terme qui lui convienne. Particulièrement envers toi, observa le médecin.

\- Plus adulte. La vie a arrondi les angles. Heureusement… avec le boulot qu'il fait….

\- C'est ça.

\- Mmh… C'est vrai qu'à une époque lui et moi on pouvait pas se dire deux mots sans avoir envie de se sauter à la gorge, sourit Kagami. Sans parler des provocations sur le terrain.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller en douceur.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- L'un après l'autre… Rentre chez toi. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je sais comment gérer Daiki. Au pire… on fera l'amour.

\- Sans moi ? Tu y arriveras ? gronda Taiga en l'enlaçant à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

\- Si c'est pour qu'il nous revienne, j'y arriverai. Et je penserai sans cesse à toi, si ça doit se produire, murmura le médecin en répondant au baiser. Mais rien ne dit que ce sera le cas.

\- Tu veux donc lui forcer la main ?

\- Non, mais l'autre nuit, si j'avais insisté un peu, je suis sûr qu'il se serait laisser aller.

Et Kuroko lui raconta la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Aomine la nuit précédente, de retour de la discothèque.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu le brusquer… Je pensais qu'il comprendrait plus vite…

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, approuva Kagami bien qu'une pointe de jalousie lui chatouillât le cœur.

 

Le lendemain, Aomine s'éveilla parfaitement reposé. Il resta dans le lit et se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Aussi seul. Aussi abandonné. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais c'était si confus, si surprenant, qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. S'il se concentrait, il avait encore sur les lèvres, la sensation de celles de Kuroko. Et Kagami qui caressait ce type, et les voir tous les deux s'embrasser… Il s'était senti exclu de ce moment.

Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Tetsu. Peut-être même était-ce plus que de l'affection, mais jusqu'à présent, ça ne l'avait jamais gêné. Même quand il croyait qu'il sortait avec Satsuki, il s'en fichait. Et ce regard que lui avait lancé Kagami. Un regard qui disait : _"viens… t'en as envie…"_ Oh oui il en avait eu envie sur le moment. Il en avait crevé d'envie. Et Tetsu qui était juste à côté, à quelques mètres… Il avait voulu les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras et les sortir de là, les emmener loin de cette backroom et les faire siens. Les avoir pour lui tout seul.

Pour Tetsu, il comprenait. De toute évidence, ses sentiments ne dataient pas d'hier. Mais pour Kagami, c'était plus troublant. Il y avait des années de ça, l'as de Seirin l'avait battu sur un terrain. Il était entré dans la zone, ce qui le mettait au niveau de la Génération des Miracles. Il avait regardé son match contre Yosen où Seirin avait gagné. Kagami avait battu Murasakibara. Et ça c'était un exploit.

Aomine ferma les yeux. C'est à cette époque qu'il avait commencé à l'admirer. A le considérer comme un joueur capable de l'affronter d'égal à égal. Et les années qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison. Seirin s'était hissé parmi les cinq meilleures équipes lycéennes du Japon. Depuis tout ce temps, il se cachait ses sentiments. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur, à son niveau et il adorait ça. Mais à quel moment ses sentiments avaient-ils changé ? Probablement lorsqu'il ne fut plus là. Lorsqu'il était parti en Amérique. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne pour lui tenir tête sur un terrain. Il avait suivi les championnats universitaires américains grâce à internet et il l'avait vu devenir le même monstre que lui. Pourquoi donc était-il si intéressé par ce que faisait Kagami là-bas, si loin ? N'aurait-il pu faire la même chose ici ?

Alors il comprit que ce joueur qu'il admirait tant s'était insinué sournoisement dans son cœur. Sans le vouloir, mais les faits étaient là. Tout comme cette façon de se retrouver. Si ce n'était pas un coup de pouce du destin, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il désirait affronter Kagami, il avait besoin de le voir, de l'entendre. De le toucher ? Pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Le toucher…

Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé cette envie au Rainbow ? Il aimait les femmes, bon sang ! Leur corps fait de courbes et de rondeurs affolantes. Si douces et sensuelles. Pourtant, il avait aimé le baiser que Tetsu lui avait donné la nuit dernière. Il avait même adoré. Mais pour lui, il était intouchable, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il allait se lever quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Salut… Réveillé ?

\- Tetsu ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Tu viens pour prendre ma tension ? ironisa le pompier.

\- Entre autre, sourit Kuroko en montrant son matériel. Mais il faudra que tu passes ta visite médicale pour reprendre le boulot.

Il prit la tension de son ami et sourit. Tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Daiki en voyant que Tetsu ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser.

\- Toi.

Aomine le dévisagea. Il n'y avait aucune surprise dans son regard. Juste… du soulagement ? Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il venait le tenter au saut du lit.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment tu peux vouloir deux personnes ? murmura Aomine.

\- Parce que je vous aime. Tous les deux. Et que dans mon cœur vous êtes inséparables. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose, répondit le médecin s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Où est Kagami ?

\- Chez lui. Il commençait à huit heures aujourd'hui pour deux jours d'astreinte. Il va emménager chez moi quelques temps pour qu'on s'occupe de toi.

\- J'ai pas besoin de nounous ! s'insurgea le pompier en essayant de sortir du lit.

\- J'ai pas fini ! s'écria le médecin en plaquant Aomine sur le matelas, habitué à maitriser des patients parfois très agités ou récalcitrants. Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Kuroko.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as peur de ce que tu ressens… pour nous…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens, hein ? s'écria soudainement Aomine en se redressant malgré le poids sur lui. J'en sais rien moi-même ! Je suis dans le flou le plus total ! J'ai toujours aimé les femmes et voilà que vous débarquez tous les deux dans ma vie et ça devient le bordel !

\- C'est parce que tu refuses d'admettre qu'il n'y a pas que les femmes qui t'attirent.

\- C'est bon ! Arrête ta séance de psy, ok ? T'arrives là la bouche en cœur et tu prétends avoir la solution-miracle ?

\- Parce que je l'ai.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi, monsieur je-sais-tout ?

\- Fais-moi l'amour.

Aomine ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Kuroko se pencha et l'embrassa. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse trop. Là aussi, l'effet de surprise serait son meilleur atout. Il pesa de tout son poids sur le corps sous le sien et donna au pompier un baiser à faire rougir une prostituée. Il ne le lâchait pas, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Daiki fut d'abord surpris. Qui ne le serait pas ? Mais il n'avait jamais su résister à son ancienne ombre. Certes, il avait tenté de le briser sur le terrain par le passé, mais c'était dans le cadre d'une compétition. En dehors, c'était "son" Tetsu. Son ami. Et maintenant, qu'était-il ? Toujours son Tetsu. Son Tetsu qui était en train de l'embrasser, en train de le caresser, en train de le rendre complètement fou ! Il le ceintura et répondit au baiser avec voracité et un désir qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Le peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient s'envolèrent et ce n'est que lorsque le médecin se retrouva en sous-vêtement sous lui, qu'Aomine, délicieusement surpris par cette vision, stoppa tous ces gestes.

\- Tetsu… je…

\- Je sais…

Avec beaucoup de douceur, il termina de déshabiller le pompier et le bascula sous lui. Le contact de leur peau arracha un grognement rauque à Aomine qui ferma les yeux. Kuroko l'embrassa encore. Il ne cessait de penser à Kagami et il aurait voulu qu'il soit là également. Mais tant pis. C'était le seul moyen de faire revenir Daiki vers eux de son plein gré. Il fallait qu'il découvre par lui-même que l'amour entre hommes n'était pas une perversion, une chose dont il fallait se détourner avec dégout. En particulier quand on meurt d'envie d'en faire l'expérience. Kuroko délaissa la bouche avide pour se repaitre de la peau sensible du cou. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille ce qui ne déplut pas à son amant qui gémit. Tout en descendant sur le torse pour en titiller la chair érigée, il ondulait sur son corps, sentant contre son ventre le désir dur et impatient d'Aomine. Il ne pouvait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Quand sa joue heurta le sexe dressé, il sentit son amant bloquer sa respiration puis il la laissa s'échapper lentement. Il passa sa langue tout le long à plusieurs reprises, et constata avec plaisir qu'Aomine semblait avoir complètement oublié que ce n'était pas une femme qui le gratifiait de cette caresse. Il finit par prendre dans sa bouche la colonne de chair qui pulsait doucement.

\- Tetsu ! cria Aomine en se redressant sous la surprise, le plaisir, et il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure bleu clair.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié que ce n'était pas une femme mais bien un homme qui se délectait de lui. Et il aima ça. Il se détendit dans un râle et retomba sur le coussin. Son corps était ravagé par un incendie qui se propageait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle. Il haletait et ses hanches commencèrent à aller à la rencontre de cet écrin de velours chaud et humide qui l'enveloppait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était un réflexe enfoui en l'homme depuis la nuit des temps. L'instinct primal. Kuroko sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il devait passer à la dernière étape. Il avait prémédité ce qui se passait et récupéra sur le sol un flacon qu'il avait dissimulé. Il enduisit son intimité de gel ainsi que le préservatif dont il avait recouvert le sexe de son amant et le chevaucha.

\- Tetsu… Que… ?

\- Chut… J'ai envie de toi… souffla-t-il, tellement envie…

Assis sur les hanches d'Aomine, les yeux plantés comme des poignards dans ceux du pompier, il le fit pénétrer en lui lentement pour que tous deux apprécient cet instant unique de ne plus faire qu'un. Kuroko resta un instant immobile le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il posa la main sur celui de Daiki qui frappait dans sa poitrine et sourit. Il se pencha et embrassa son amant avec une tendresse folle et bougea légèrement. Aomine gémit. Alors il recommença, encore. Et encore. Et encore ! Le pompier se mit à accompagner ses mouvements, avec hésitation d'abord, puis il prit de l'assurance et enfin un gémissement de pure extase franchit les lèvres de Kuroko. Ce simple son fouetta les sens d'Aomine. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches en mouvement et voyant ce sexe dressé devant ses yeux, bien qu'il ait une certaine appréhension, il ne résista pas à l'envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour pour le caresser lentement.

\- Anh… Dai… ki… oui… c'est bon…

Kuroko n'était plus que plaintes et gémissements lascifs. Il bougeait toujours avec lenteur pour faire durer le plaisir. Un coup de hanches plus fort effleura la source interne de son éden et des éclairs blancs éclatèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Aomine était subjugué. Etait-il possible d'éprouver autant de plaisir avec un homme ? Mais plus encore. Etait-il possible de vouloir en donner autant ? Encore plus ? Toujours plus ? Il se redressa et Tetsuya adapta sa position. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, cheminant toujours plus loin vers la délivrance. Mais Aomine n'en pouvait plus. L'écrin brulant et étroit qui l'enserrait aurait bientôt raison de lui. Le rythme s'accéléra. Le médecin s'accrochait à ses épaules pour rester en équilibre, ses soupirs, les mots qu'il lui murmurait, ses mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques rajoutaient à l'érotisme de leur union.

\- Tetsu !

Un cri. Le corps de Daiki se tétanisa. Un cri. Plusieurs cris. Son visage se crispa sous la déferlante de l'orgasme qui le ravagea. Il cherchait sa respiration, sa raison. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au corps sur le sien qui se tendit à son tour. Sur son ventre, l'extase de Tetsuya explosa, maculant sa peau. Le médecin se détendit et s'écroula sur son torse, le visage dans son cou.

Dans la pièce, on n'entendait que deux respirations erratiques qui se calmaient lentement. Aomine avait refermé ses bras sur Kuroko et le serrait contre lui. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait s'éloigner de lui. Il ne laisserait plus rien le séparer de lui. Il sentait confusément qu'il devait le garder près de lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était un sentiment très troublant. Et si fort…

\- Tetsu, murmura Daiki.

\- Mmh…

\- Tu… ça va ?

\- Bien sûr… Et toi ?

\- Ça va…, répondit doucement le pompier en resserrant tendrement son étreinte. Je t'aime…, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Je sais, sourit Kuroko.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi un homme…

\- Ça ne se commande pas. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, accepte-le. En particulier quand ton amour est partagé.

\- J'avais beaucoup de préjugés, je crois.

\- Comme la plupart des gens. Ils ne savent rien et se permettent de donner leur avis. Puisqu'ils ne savent pas, qu'ils se taisent.

\- C'est pas demain la veille que ça changera…

\- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, déclara Kuroko quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Quoi, tout de suite ?

\- Mieux vaut savoir rapidement à quoi s'en tenir.

Kuroko se rhabilla et laissa Aomine non sans l'avoir encore embrassé jusqu'à plus soif. Non, il aurait toujours soif de lui. Faim de lui.

Allongé sur son lit, Aomine était en plein débat avec lui-même. Il venait de faire l'amour avec son Tetsu et il ne réalisait toujours pas. Il avait adoré ça. Ses baisers, ses caresses, la douceur de sa peau, sa sensualité, sa force aussi. Lorsqu'il avait entrecroisé ses doigts aux siens et les avait serrés, le pompier crut qu'il allait lui briser la main. Est-ce que ce serait pareil avec Kagami ? A cette idée, son ventre se tordit et il sourit. Non, Tetsu ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait aussi entendre la voix et les gémissements de Taiga. Il voulait voir son corps se tendre de plaisir sous ses coups de reins. Il finit par se lever pour se préparer.

 

Kagami s'impatientait. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kuroko. Pour l'instant, il s'entrainait avec ses coéquipiers sur le terrain de la caserne. C'était une simple surface plane en goudron sur lequel étaient peintes les lignes et flanquée de deux panneaux à chaque extrémité. Pas le luxe, mais c'était largement suffisant pour peaufiner les techniques et les schémas d'attaque et de défense. Sauf quand il pleuvait. Il était presque dix heures et ils devaient être réveillés maintenant.

 

De Kagami :

Salut. Vous êtes à l'hosto ?

 

Il patienta un moment, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Peut-être le médecin était-il en voiture. Il fit tourner le ballon sur son doigt et observa les joueurs. Un tintement.

 

De Kuroko :

Oui, on vient d'arriver.

De Kagami :

Pas trop dur de le sortir du lit ?

De Kuroko :

On a fait l'amour. C'était génial.

De Kagami :

Je suis jaloux. J'ai envie de toi. De vous.

De Kuroko :

Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. On sera heureux tous les trois.

De Kagami :

Tu es certain qu'il nous aime assez pour envisager ce genre de relation ?

De Kuroko :

Oui. Je suis sûr de l'avoir presque convaincu. C'est à ton tour.

De Kagami :

Compte sur moi. Je t'aime.

De Kuroko :

Je t'aime.

 

Alors Tetsuya avait fait l'amour avec Aomine. Kagami ferma les yeux et des images de leurs deux corps enlacés l'assaillirent. Il fallait attendre que ses jours de repos correspondre avec ceux de Daiki. Il réprima une bouffée de chaleur et rejoignit ses coéquipiers sur le terrain. Jouer au basket était encore le meilleur moyen de se concentrer sur autre chose.

 

En quittant l'hôpital où Aomine avait passé des examens qui n'avait rien révélés de grave si ce n'est un léger déficit en vitamines et une grosse fatigue, il demanda à Kuroko de l'accompagner à la caserne où il travaillait. Ses collègues l'accueillirent joyeusement, visiblement très heureux de le voir en forme.

\- On ne savait même pas où tu étais, se plaignit l'un d'eux.

\- Tu aurais pu nous appeler, renchérit un autre.

\- Désolé, j'étais pas chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester seul d'après le médecin.

\- Et un coup de téléphone c'était trop fatigant ? le chambra un troisième.

\- En plus t'avais éteint ton portable. On tombait sur ta messagerie.

\- Vous avez raison, j'ai aucune excuse. Le Capitaine est là ?

\- Au bureau.

Aomine s'y rendit et son chef de brigade le Capitaine Ono, qui était au téléphone, le regarda et brandit un poing menaçant vers lui avant de sourire.

\- Très bien, merci. Aomine ! Je devrais te tuer ! s'écria-t-il en raccrochant. Plus de nouvelles depuis que tu nous as dit que tu quittais l'hôpital !

\- C'est bon chef, les gars m'ont déjà pris la tête.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

\- Très fatigué mais ça va. J'ai une cure de vitamines à faire et mon arrêt est prolongé de dix jours.

\- Tu es seul chez toi ?

\- Non, un ami médecin m'héberge pour quelques jours jusqu'à ce que je reprenne le boulot.

\- D'accord. C'est grave ce qui t'est arrivé et il faut que tu te remettes. Ok ? Je ne veux pas te revoir ici avant que tu sois pleinement sur pied.

Finalement, en y réfléchissant, Aomine se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il se repose encore quelques jours. Cette matinée l'avait épuisée. Pour les quatre prochains jours, Kagami et Kuroko allaient se relayer pour ne pas le laisser seul. Il ne savait pas trop encore s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Il était encore un peu perdu.

 

Quand il eut fini ses deux jours d'astreinte, Kagami rentra chez Kuroko. Ils avaient échangé beaucoup de messages et quelques coups de téléphone et ça semblait se passer plutôt bien avec Aomine. Ils avaient encore fait l'amour et c'était le pompier qui avait initié leurs ébats. Kagami rongeait son frein. Depuis leur soirée en boite, il avait un trop plein de frustration à évacuer et il imaginait toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour mettre Aomine dans de bonnes dispositions. Ils avaient deux jours à passer ensemble et ils n'allaient pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, quand même ! Il acheta des bentos en se disant que ce serait bien qu'ils mangent ensemble.

 

Il se réveilla vers seize heures. Il se leva et trouva son ami dans le salon en train de regarder un film.

\- Salut ! Ça y est ? T'émerges ?

\- Ouais… Tu regardes quoi ?

\- Un vieux film de 2009. Avatar.

\- Je l'ai vu, il est magnifique. J'me fais un café, t'en veux un ?

\- Euh… oui, merci. Un déca, Tetsu en a acheté.

Kagami fit les deux cafés et les posa sur la table en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Aomine. Ils terminèrent de regarder le film en silence et tombèrent d'accord pour visionner ensuite "Oblivion" moins ancien que le premier mais qui avait déjà sept ans.

\- Je commence à avoir faim, fit Kagami à la fin du film. J'ai pris des bentos, ça te tente ?

\- Mais c'est que tu penses à tout, Bakagami ! le chambra Aomine.

\- Hé ! Arrête ou tu manges pas, Ahomine !

\- Enfoiré ! rétorqua son compagnon en souriant. Tu bois quoi en apéro ?

\- T'as qu'à sortir des bières. Je vais prendre une douche.

De toute évidence, Aomine n'était pas à l'aise. Kagami devait s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas trop comment instaurer une atmosphère propice à rassurer suffisamment son compagnon pour qu'il se détende et soit plus réceptif.

Mais réceptif, Daiki l'était. Surtout quand son ami le rejoignit seulement vêtu d'un short. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Il se leva, prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et deux verres dans le placard. Daiki demanda à son ami de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Et Kagami relata comment il avait choisi d'être pompier-secouriste plutôt que basketteur professionnel. Aomine se confia également et expliqua comment ses parents étaient morts. Taiga compatit et comprit parfaitement les raisons de son choix. Il suffit parfois d'un simple déclic. Comme pour beaucoup de choses… Un simple déclic… Une prise de conscience…

Aomine se leva pour débarrasser la table et jeter les cadavres de bouteilles de bière. Kagami se redressa en silence et se glissa derrière lui pendant qu'il se lavait les mains. Il posa les siennes de chaque côté de sa taille en appui sur l'évier. Daiki se raidit instantanément. Il sentit un souffle chaud derrière son oreille, à la naissance de son cou.

\- C'est quoi ton parfum ? murmura Taiga d'une voix rauque en continuant de chatouiller sa peau du bout du nez.

\- Ju… Jungle de Kenzo, bredouilla Aomine qui ne savait pas comment il devait réagir.

Toute la soirée, ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient tombés de la dernière pluie et avaient plus d'une fois joué au jeu de la séduction. Si Daiki avait trouvé ça amusant sur le moment, maintenant que les choses se précisaient, il sentait son assurance lui faire défaut.

\- J'adore… ça te va bien… souffla encore Kagami sur sa peau. Et ça, sur ton épaule ? s'enquit-il encore en déposant un baiser sur la peau frémissante.

\- Une brulure en intervention… Taiga…

\- Oui…

Aomine fit volte-face entre les bras qui le bloquaient pour se retrouver devant un regard plein de désir.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Ce que tu as envie que je fasse…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Tes yeux me le disent… Ton corps me le crie…

Avec une lenteur toute calculée pour lui laisser le temps de se rétracter, Kagami plongea son visage dans le cou de son ami et respira son parfum et l'odeur de sa peau. Aomine ne bougeait pas, surpris. Et effrayé. Taiga n'avait pas le même gabarit que Kuroko et son approche était résolument plus… rusée. Et affolante de tentation. Si le médecin s'était jeté sur lui en le surprenant, Kagami par contre, lui laissait toute latitude pour le repousser. Mais plus il sentait ce souffle brulant dans son cou, ces lèvres sur sa peau, moins il avait envie que ça s'arrête. Et lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité de la langue sur sa clavicule, il craqua. Il prit le visage de Taiga entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il s'appuya lourdement contre Aomine en remontant ses mains dans son dos en passant sous son t-shirt et il laissa échapper un gémissement sur la bouche qui le bâillonnait.

\- Kaga… mi…

\- Taiga, soupira-t-il à son oreille.

\- Taiga… Pour… quoi…

\- Aucune importance… On en a envie… c'est tout…

\- Envie… Oh oui…

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser à se caresser appuyés contre l'évier de la cuisine. Leurs mains étaient folles, leurs bouches voraces. L'excitation qui les possédait leur faisait perdre toute retenue. Ils étaient complètement désinhibés. En particulier Aomine qui ne se reconnaissait plus.

\- Tu te rappelles… souffla Kagami en léchant son cou jusqu'à l'oreille.

\- Aanh… De quoi…

\- Le Rainbow…

\- Oui…

\- Tetsuya… dans la backroom…, poursuivit Taiga en mordant doucement la base du cou.

\- Anh… oui

\- Le gars… devant lui…

\- J'me souviens…

\- Ce qu'il faisait…

\- Oui…

\- Il aimait ça…

\- C'est vrai…

\- Son visage… le plaisir qu'il éprouvait…

\- Oui… il… il aimait…

Kagami déboucla la ceinture du pantalon, dégrafa le bouton et descendit la braguette. Sous son propre poids, le vêtement glissa sur les chevilles d'Aomine. Taiga dévora le torse qu'il avait dénudé et descendit lentement sur le ventre en faisant parfois des détours électrisants sur les flancs. Daiki perdait la tête. Il devenait complètement fou. Les sensations qui le traversaient de part en part étaient différentes de celles qu'il avait éprouvées avec Kuroko.

\- T'as gouté à Tetsuya avant moi…, chuchota-t-il à nouveau à son oreille.

\- C'est lui qui…

\- Chut…, le taquina Taiga en souriant. Je vais me venger…

\- Hein ?

\- Rappelle-toi… le Rainbow…

Kagami passa sa main sur l'érection de son amant, à travers le tissu du boxer. En lui rappelant ce qui c'était passé dans la discothèque, il savait qu'il ferait naitre des images terriblement érotiques dans l'esprit de Daiki et que cela démolirait les dernières barrières de son amant. Aomine bondit et ses mains s'agrippèrent à se briser au rebord de l'évier. Lorsqu'il sentit la fraicheur de l'air sur sa peau tendue, il comprit que Kagami l'avait déshabillé. En baissant les yeux, il se vit disparaitre dans sa bouche et il se sut perdu. Une de ses mains s'enfouit dans la chevelure écarlate. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et un long râle rauque sortit de sa gorge. Alors voilà ce que Tetsu avait ressenti quand son partenaire s'était agenouillé devant lui pour lui faire une fellation. C'était incroyable. Si bon… si fort… Différent de ce dont le médecin l'avait gratifié. Il existait autant de manière de faire qu'il y avait d'hommes.

Il remarqua également que le short de Kagami était déformé par son érection. Ça l'excitait tant de faire ça ? Sans vraiment réfléchir, il prit les bras de Taiga et le remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il passa la main dans son vêtement et le caressa.

\- Anh ouiii… merde… c'est bon… feula le pompier en s'appuyant contre Aomine.

Il entoura sa nuque d'un bras et leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Un râle sensiblement identique leur échappa. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à se dévorer de la bouche et des mains. Ils étaient fous, agissaient comme tels. Aomine termina de se débarrasser des vêtements et commença à se déplacer vers sa chambre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et Kagami se souleva sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Daiki. Un feu fabuleux y brulait. Certainement comme dans les siens. Il sourit et déposa un baiser très doux sur les lèvres sèches d'avoir trop haleté.

\- Alors… cette vengeance ? murmura Aomine, un rictus carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, murmura Taiga. Je vois que vous avez tout laissé là, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à la table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un flacon et des préservatifs.

\- Tetsu l'a certainement fait exprès.

\- Ça, tu peux en être sûr…

\- Ce serait dommage de pas en profiter…

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord…

 

Un peu plus calmes, ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Leurs corps s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre comme deux serpents, roulant et basculant, s'enivrant de caresses et de baisers à en perdre complètement la tête. Le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne faisait que s'accroitre lentement. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Kagami voulait qu'Aomine prenne de l'assurance. Parfois il le sentait encore hésitant dans ses gestes. Mais il désirait aussi que Daiki prenne des initiatives pour prendre confiance en lui. Avoir fait l'amour avec Kuroko ne faisait pas de lui un expert des relations entre hommes. Alors, il s'allongea sur le dos, attira son amant sur lui et se fit plus passif. Daiki le surplomba, calé entre ses jambes et se frotta comme un chat contre ce corps qu'il désirait. Dans son esprit, un autre visage se superposa à celui de Kagami. Tetsu n'était jamais loin de lui. D'eux…

 

A suivre…


	6. Plus la lumière brille, plus l'ombre existe

Après leur seconde étreinte, Kagami s'était paisiblement endormi, un bras sur le ventre d'Aomine. Mais celui-ci peinait à trouver le sommeil. Il revoyait leurs ébats et essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait tant aimé ça. Les sentiments ne pouvaient pas être les seuls responsables de cette extase. Ils y étaient pour beaucoup, certes mais jamais il n'avait eu envie, presque besoin, de donner autant de plaisir à son partenaire. Partenaire. Le terme ne lui plut pas. Kagami n'était pas son partenaire. Il était son amant. Comme Tetsu. Il prenait lentement conscience que, tout comme Kuroko, il ne pouvait plus les dissocier l'un de l'autre. Qu'il pense à l'un, et l'autre s'invitait invariablement dans son esprit. Mais cela était-il possible ? Une telle relation était-elle viable à long terme ? Il voulait y croire. Il ferait tout pour ça. Tetsu avait sans doute raison. Il était également attiré par les hommes. Mais il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Pourtant, il en côtoyait tous les jours depuis des années. Au collège, au lycée, dans son métier. Peut-être qu'effectivement il n'assumait pas son penchant et l'avait occulté, se persuadant que seules les femmes comptaient pour lui. Taiga bougea contre lui et le sortit de ses réflexions. Son visage était détendu. Si ce n'était la barbe naissante qui ombrait légèrement ses joues, il avait presque le même visage que lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Un sentiment de tendresse le balaya et le fit sourire. Oui, il voulait y croire…

 

Aomine ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses esprits. Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière une vague de volupté l'assaillit. Il sourit et s'étira comme un chat. En tâtant le lit, il constata qu'il était vide. Un sentiment de crainte lui tordit le ventre mais l'odeur du café le rassura bien vite. Il se leva, ébouriffa ses cheveux et alla dans la cuisine. Elle était vide et il vit Kagami sur la terrasse, une tasse à la main. Il se servit un café et le rejoignit.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée.

\- Salut. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé…, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée du breuvage chaud. Très bon ton café.

\- Merci. Tu veux qu'on aille sur le terrain aujourd'hui ? On jouera tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Le perdant a un gage.

\- Quel gage ?

\- Devine…, murmura Aomine en caressant les reins de son ami.

\- Mmh… c'est tentant… souffla Kagami en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Tetsu rentre demain matin, non ?

\- Ouais et après il a un jour de repos.

\- On sera tous les trois alors…

\- Exactement…

\- Enfin…

Kagami fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'Aomine semblait s'impatienter qu'ils soient réunis. Avait-il finalement accepté le fait d'éprouver des sentiments pour deux personnes ? Deux hommes qui plus est ? Ce serait vraiment bien. Ce serait même génial. Kagami aussi commençait à ne plus pouvoir envisager sa vie sans ces deux-là à ses côtés.

 

Arrivés sur le terrain, ils prirent bien soin de s'étirer et de s'échauffer correctement. Puis ils se lancèrent dans des un contre un. Malgré son état de légère faiblesse, Aomine dominait Kagami. Mais celui-ci ne forçait pas son jeu. Daiki n'était pas encore prêt à vivre le gage qu'il avait lui-même proposé. Après presqu'une heure de jeu entrecoupé de petites pauses, Taiga prit la tension de son compagnon et sourit. C'était parfait. Daiki avait râlé de cette précaution mais s'y était finalement plié.

\- J'ai pas envie que Kuroko m'étripe, avait-il dit en souriant.

Ils rentrèrent, se douchèrent et Kagami leur prépara un rapide déjeuner. Après le café, ils se laissèrent aller à un long corps-à-corps sensuel sur le canapé avant d'aller se promener dans le parc. Disons qu'ils marchèrent à un rythme soutenu plutôt sur celui de la flânerie. C'était bon pour Aomine afin qu'il se remette sur pied.

En rentrant, ils se désaltérèrent regardèrent encore un film en attendant l'heure du diner. Kagami se cala contre l'épaule de son ami et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement. Ils mangèrent en se chambrant, en riant et en se donnant la béquée. Après avoir pris une douche, ils s'installèrent devant la chaine de sport qui retransmettait le championnat NBA. Les Raptors de Toronto contre les Hawks d'Atlanta.

\- Et dire que tu aurais pu faire partie d'une de ses équipes, dit Aomine. Avec un bon entrainement tu aurais atteint leur niveau.

\- Peut-être… mais je ne regrette rien quand je vois la tournure que ma vie a prise.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Je fais un métier que j'aime, qui m'apporte énormément et je vous ai tous les deux. Je suis heureux.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Aomine qui avait besoin d'être convaincu.

\- Oui. Tu n'es pas heureux, toi ?

\- Si. Moi aussi j'aime mon boulot. J'adore ce taf. Mais pour nous trois… je ne sais pas… Je veux que ça marche mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Tetsu et toi avait des souvenirs dont je me sens exclu et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous avez aussi des souvenirs auxquels je n'appartiens pas. Mais maintenant on va s'en faire tous les trois, termina Kagami en embrassant son amant.

\- Oui… tu as raison. Il ne faut pas oublier le passé et regarder l'avenir, hein ?

\- C'est ça… et l'avenir sera ce que nous voulons qu'il soit.

Ils échangèrent des baisers très tendres qui les menèrent dans leur chambre où ils firent l'amour avec lenteur et passion. C'est paisiblement endormis et enlacés que Kuroko les trouva lorsqu'il rentra au petit matin. Voir ainsi ses deux anciennes lumières fit monter en lui une bouffée de tendresse. Il était persuadé que très bientôt, ils redeviendraient à nouveau ses lumières. L'amour est un sentiment capable de surmonter bien des obstacles pour peu qu'on y mette un peu du sien. Il se doucha en silence et alla dormir. Il serait temps de commencer leur vie commune à son réveil.

 

Kagami et Aomine s'éveillèrent presque en même temps. Daiki jeta un œil sur l'heure de son téléphone et secoua son ami. Silencieux, ils entrouvrirent la chambre de Kuroko. Celui-ci dormait profondément, allongé sur le dos les bras relevés de chaque côté de sa tête, les poings fermés comme un bébé.

\- Je crois que la femme de ménage doit passer dans la matinée, murmura Kagami.

\- Faudrait pas qu'elle le réveille, répondit Aomine.

\- Elle doit avoir l'habitude.

\- On peut rester là pour lui dire.

\- Si tu veux. Café ?

\- Ouais…

Assis de chaque côté du comptoir, ils sirotaient leur café quand ils entendirent un bruit de clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entée.

\- Bonjour madame Morisaki. Kuroko dort encore, fit Kagami alors que la vieille dame entrait

\- Oh, il a encore fini tôt ce matin ? Je ferai le moins de bruit possible comme d'habitude.

\- On peut sortir si vous voulez pour ne pas vous gêner.

\- Non, non, vous ne me gênez pas. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Mais finalement, les deux hommes allèrent de nouveau sur le terrain de basket. Ils revinrent vers treize heures et croisèrent la femme de ménage qui allait partir.

\- Il dort toujours, leur confia-t-elle. Je revendrai dans deux jours. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir. Merci.

\- Elle passe tous les combien ? demanda Kagami en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Lundi, mercredi et vendredi, répondit Aomine. D'après ce que je sais, Kuroko ne veut pas qu'elle vienne le week-end pour qu'elle le passe avec sa famille.

\- C'est tout lui, ça.

\- Ça veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas d'autres clients.

\- Mmh… C'est juste. On mange ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai les crocs !

\- Le sport ça ouvre l'appétit. Dis, tu devais pas faire une prise de sang de contrôle ?

\- Tu te prends pour mon médecin ou quoi ! bougonna Aomine, peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui.

\- Non, tu as le plus dévoué des médecins pour s'occuper de toi. Moi je fais office d'aide-soignant, termina-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Quand Kuroko reprendra le boulot, j'irai avec lui. Alors cette bouffe ! Ça vient ?

\- Hé ! Si t'es pas content, tu cuisines !

\- Crie pas ! Tetsu dort encore, chuchota Aomine, un doigt devant la bouche.

\- C'est toi qui m'cherches ! grogna son amant en commençant à fouiller les placards et le frigo.

\- Arrête de râler, ronronna Daiki en l'enlaçant par-derrière pour lui mordiller le cou.

\- Mmh… C'est pas le moment sinon tu sauteras un repas.

\- Ok… Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Fais chauffer l'eau pour les pâtes, s'il te plait.

\- Très bien.

Kagami s'occupa des crevettes et les fit macérer dans de la sauce de soja pendant un quart d'heure avant de les jeter dans l'huile chaude d'une poêle. Lorsque les pâtes furent cuites, il les mélangea aux crevettes et fit sauter le tout avant de servir deux assiettes. Il en restait assez pour Kuroko s'il avait faim en se réveillant.

\- Tu crois qu'il va dormir encore longtemps ? demanda Aomine en enfournant une crevette. La vache ! T'es vraiment un cordon bleu.

\- Merci. Il se réveillera vers trois ou quatre heures, comme à son habitude.

\- T'es au courant, dis-moi.

\- Je sais qu'il essaie de ne pas être trop en décalage pour pouvoir profiter de ses jours de repos sans vivre la nuit et dormir le jour. Je fais comme ça aussi. Et toi ?

\- Ben j'essaie, mais j'y arrive pas toujours.

\- Avec nous tu t'habitueras.

Aomine se tut. Apparemment, pour Kagami, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il accepte de vivre avec eux. Il avait dit qu'il ne venait que pour quelques jours mais de toute évidence, il avait l'intention d'emménager définitivement. Et lui ? Que voulait-il faire vraiment ? Que lui dictait sa conscience ? Et son cœur ? Les deux lui disaient qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retrouver seul dans son appartement et qu'il désirait plus que tout être auprès eux.

\- Je vais mettre l'assiette de Kuroko dans le micro-ondes.

\- Je fais la vaisselle.

 

Un peu avant quinze heures, Kuroko émergea de son sommeil. Il avait bien dormi et se sentait en forme. Des bruits inhabituels lui parvinrent qui lui tirèrent un sourire. Ils étaient là. Tous les deux. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine discrètement. Il les vit assis dans le canapé captivés par un match de basket. Il se fit un café et enfin ils le virent. Kagami fut le premier près de lui et l'embrassa. Imité par Aomine.

\- Salut, fit le médecin. Ça c'est bien passé vous deux ? Vous vous êtes pas trop gueulés dessus ?

\- Eh ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? s'insurgea Daiki.

\- Pour deux idiots incapables d'écouter l'autre parler, répondit stoïquement le médecin.

\- Tchh…

\- Ça c'est très bien passé, le rassura Kagami en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Y des pâtes aux crevettes dans le micro-ondes si tu as faim.

\- Merci. Je vais prendre une douche pour finir de me réveiller.

Les deux pompiers le regardèrent disparaitre dans la salle de bains et s'observèrent. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer aujourd'hui. Ils étaient enfin tous les trois mais comment cela allait-il se dérouler ? Kuroko revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un t-shirt informe et d'un caleçon. Il fit chauffer son plat et s'installa sur le comptoir pour manger son assiette de pâtes aux crevettes.

\- C'est délicieux Kagami.

\- Merci, répondit ce dernier qui était retourné sur le canapé.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est lui qui a cuisiné ? grogna Aomine planté devant la baie vitrée, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Parce que toi tu ne sais faire que des sandwichs. Très bons, cela dit, les sandwichs.

\- Enfoiré…

Mais sa vexation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue devant le sourire taquin de son ancienne ombre.

\- Tetsu, tu cherches les ennuis, le menaça-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Kagami pour qu'il entre dans son jeu.

\- Ça pourrait te couter cher, renchérit celui-ci.

\- Je suis mort de peur, répondit le médecin en finissant ses pâtes, imperturbable.

\- Taiga, je crois qu'il mérite une petite leçon de savoir-vivre.

\- Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes chez lui qu'il peut se permettre de nous insulter.

Les deux pompiers commencèrent à s'approcher de lui comme deux félins en chasse. Kuroko se prit au jeu et réussit à leur échapper en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Devant la porte, les deux pompiers s'arrêtèrent puis d'un commun accord, ils entrèrent. Le médecin se tenait au milieu du lit, torse nu, le drap en boule sur ses hanches et ses jambes avec l'expression du vainqueur sur le visage. Cette vision fouetta les sens de ses deux compagnons.

\- Il vous faut un faire-part, peut-être ? les provoqua-t-il.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Tetsu.

\- Dangereux ? J'crois pas, non. Mais excitant, ça oui.

Kagami fut le premier à ôter son t-shirt et à s'agenouiller sur le lit devant le médecin. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement en le poussant doucement en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge. Aomine se glissa rapidement derrière lui avant qu'il ne touche le matelas et le reçut sur sa poitrine, entre ses jambes. Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire furtif, heureux de constater que Daiki prenait l'initiative de se joindre à eux sans attendre qu'ils le lui disent, comme si pour lui c'était une évidence. La respiration du médecin s'accéléra au contact de la peau brulante dans son dos couplée aux baisers de Taiga qui finit par le libérer pour embrasser Daiki par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'il délaissa ses lèvres, il s'employa à se repaitre de la peau claire des épaules et du torse tandis que Tetsuya tournait la tête pour happer la bouche d'Aomine. Kagami retira le drap qui le recouvrait encore et dévoila une fière érection.

Sans hésiter, il glissa le fourreau chaud de sa bouche autour. Tetsuya gémit longuement sur les lèvres de Daiki qui caressait son torse. Ses mains descendirent sur son ventre qu'il flatta et écarta ses cuisses pour donner un meilleur accès à Taiga. Dans son dos, le médecin sentait le sexe dur et s'appuyait dessus. Aomine soupira de plaisir. Kuroko se retourna et s'allongea sur Daiki pour l'embrasser et lécher la peau de sa poitrine et offrant à Kagami une chute de reins à la cambrure divine. Mais celui-ci se retint de le prendre tout de suite. Lorsqu'il vit Tetsuya cheminer vers le bas-ventre d'Aomine jusqu'à son sexe, il le rejoignit et tous deux entreprirent de se délecter de cette colonne de chair qui n'attendait que ça. Daiki crut devenir fou. Voir ces deux bouches qui le parcouraient se rejoindre parfois pour échanger des baisers aussi indécents qu'excitants, le mettait au supplice.

\- Merde… Anh… c'est bon…

\- Et ce n'est que le début, murmura Kuroko en rampant sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Allonger entre ses jambes, le médecin se mit à onduler, pressant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre tout en faisant courir ses mains sur ses flancs et sa poitrine. Aomine n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir et il commençait à avoir les idées plus claires pour participer lui aussi aux ébats et non plus les subir sans rien faire. Il ceintura Tetsu pour serrer leurs corps encore plus étroitement. Soudain Kuroko se figea. Kagami venait de le prendre.

\- Annh… oui… Taigaaaah… oui… oui…

Daiki était stupéfait. Il tenait dans ses bras un homme à qui un autre faisait l'amour. Il n'avait jamais vécu une situation aussi troublante et excitante. Le visage de Kagami était magnifiquement crispé sous le plaisir qu'il retirait du corps de Kuroko, et lui-même haletait contre ses lèvres. Il glissa une main entre leur corps et caressa la verge tendue. Tetsuya cria et donna un violent coup de hanches qui surprit Taiga. Celui-ci durcit ses coups de reins mais sans accélérer. A chaque retour, le médecin était projeté en avant, vers le visage d'Aomine qui ne perdait rien de ses grimaces d'extase. Tout en jouant avec sa bouche, il observa Kagami qui lui renvoyait un regard animal et brulant.

\- Viens, souffla le pompier en reculant.

Daiki prit sa place, Tetsuya se mit sur le dos et le regarda. Ses yeux l'attiraient comme un aimant et il prit possession de ce corps offert. Il se perdit dans les profondeurs moites avec un gémissement à la limite du cri. Kuroko, lui, cria sans retenue et Kagami l'embrassa et caressa son membre d'une main. Le médecin se perdait dans les limbes d'un plaisir inique qu'il voulait que ses amants éprouvent avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, il était une proie que deux grands fauves se partageaient. Et il adorait ça.

Il fut le premier à laisser exploser son plaisir. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, encore sous l'effet de la jouissance, il vit Kagami s'allonger sur le dos et attirer Aomine à lui. Leurs corps ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches se dévorèrent et leurs langues goûtaient la peau brillante de sueur. Taiga se tendit comme un arc quand Daiki le pénétra et leurs soupirs erratiques embrasèrent à nouveau le désir de Tetsuya. Il se colla au dos d'Aomine et laissa ses mains parcourir son corps jusqu'à son aine. Celui-ci haleta sous la sensation exquise et ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, comme s'il était à bout de résistance. Mais Taiga le calma. Kuroko venait de se placer entre eux, et s'empala lentement sur lui.

\- Tetsu… souffla Aomine en s'agrippant à son épaule. T'es diabolique…

Kagami l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser mais recevoir tant de plaisir le rendait fou et il n'était plus qu'un corps soumis aux caprices de ses deux amants. Daiki s'abandonna à la jouissance à son tour et s'effondra sur le dos du médecin qui continua à se déhancher sur Taiga qui jouit à son tour. Kuroko se caressa pour atteindre le plaisir aussi mais Aomine se pencha et le prit dans sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il en avait envie même s'il craignait d'être maladroit. Mais les gémissements de Kuroko et ses mains dans ses cheveux lui prouvèrent rapidement qu'il ne s'y prenait pas si mal que ça. Ces longs et délicats va-et-vient, ses coups de langue, ses œillades incendiaires eurent finalement raison de la résistance de Tetsuya qui macula le ventre de Kagami de son plaisir.

A bout de souffle, l'esprit et le corps encore balayés par des vagues de volupté, il s'affala sur le corps de Taiga qui le serra dans ses bras et Aomine vint se blottir contre eux. Ils cédèrent rapidement au sommeil. Faire l'amour à trois était une expérience nouvelle pour chacun d'eux.

Dans la nuit, Daiki fut réveillé par des sons étranges et des tremblements du matelas. Il ouvrit les yeux et là, en ombres chinoises sur la lumière de la fenêtre éclairée par celle de la pleine lune, il vit ses deux amants faire l'amour. Avec lenteur, passion et soupirs étouffés par leurs baisers. Entre les cuisses écartées de Kagami, le corps du Kuroko ondoyait lentement. Ses reins se creusaient à chaque mouvement. Il ne les distinguait pas mais il pouvait aisément deviner leurs visages déformés par le plaisir et leurs regards brulants d'amour. Son corps ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et sans qu'il ne le décide, sa main descendit jusqu'à son sexe qu'il caressa.

Puis il s'approcha d'eux. Il embrassa d'abord Tetsuya qui gémit contre ses lèvres puis Taiga avant de se délecter de la chair érigée de son torse jusqu'à lui faire crier grâce. Il sentit la main de Kuroko caresser son dos et ses reins. C'est comme si une décharge électrique venait de le traverser. Lorsqu'il la sentit se diriger vers son intimité, il se raidit un instant, mais il voulait lui aussi connaitre le plaisir d'être pris, de s'offrir à ses amants. Il savait que ça n'irait pas sans douleur mais les voir ainsi esclaves consentants de cette volupté que cela semblait leur procurer, l'incitait à vouloir connaitre ce qui paraissait être un véritable délice. Et il avait une confiance aveugle en eux. Il les aimait et ils l'aimaient.

\- Tu veux ? lui murmura Kuroko en mordillant son oreille.

\- Je… J'en ai envie… mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, le rassura Kagami.

Il l'attira sur lui et les deux pompiers commencèrent à s'embrasser et se caresser. Il fallait que Daiki pense à autre chose. Kuroko se plaça derrière lui et entreprit de le détendre avec une infinie douceur. Aomine laissa malgré tout échapper quelques gémissements d'inconfort puis ils furent remplacés par des plaintes de plaisir. Kagami s'employait à détourner ses pensées de ce qui allait se produire. Il glissa sous lui, le long de son corps et flatta de sa bouche son sexe dur. Daiki perdait pied. Puis soudain, il sentit que quelque chose s'appuyait contre ses chairs. Il se mit à haleter. Kagami redoubla d'attention mais Aomine ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Kuroko s'arrêta, caressa et embrassa son dos et ses épaules. Il perçut un léger mouvement suivit d'un autre alors il commença à bouger avec une extrême délicatesse. Petit à petit, ce fut plus aisé et Daiki poussa un râle de plaisir qui fit la joie de ses amants.

\- Non d'un chien… Si j'avais su… annh ouiii… que c'était si bon…

\- Laisse-toi aller, souffla Taiga qui se plaça de manière à ce que Daiki puisse prendre possession de son corps. Viens… viens…

Le plaisir déferla en lui en myriade de décharges électriques et d'éclairs blancs. Ses cris emplirent la chambre. Les caresses et les baiser de ses deux amants le faisaient frémir et trembler. Il perdait complètement la tête. Ses gestes et ses mouvements devinrent incontrôlables et brusques. Taiga se mit à crier à son tour et Kuroko accéléra le rythme de ses hanches. Tous les trois tournoyaient dans un ouragan de plaisir intense qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais imaginé. Ils changèrent de position. Daiki chevaucha Taiga qui se délectait de la verge de Tetsuya qui lui happait voracement le sexe d'Aomine. Ils n'étaient que luxure et volupté. Leurs sens étaient ballotés dans une tempête de concupiscence mêlée à une sensualité exacerbée.

Daiki jouit le premier. Il inonda la bouche de Kuroko et la contraction de ses muscles eut raison de Taiga. Tetsuya se retira de la bouche de Kagami pour s'épancher sur son torse et son cri de plaisir se perdit sur la bouche d'Aomine. Hors d'haleine, ils s'écroulèrent pêle-mêle et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres.

\- Je vous aime… laissa échapper Daiki avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

\- Je suis heureux qu'il ait voulu faire l'expérience, murmura Kuroko.

\- Et moi donc. Maintenant la boucle est bouclée. Nous sommes trois mais un.

\- Trois mais un ? C'est une belle image…

 

Ce n'est que vers midi qu'ils s'éveillèrent. Immédiatement un extraordinaire bienêtre les envahit. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers et caresses avant de finalement se lever. Les courbatures ne les avaient pas épargnées mais ils se sentaient dans une forme éblouissante. Après le déjeuner, ils prirent une douche et allèrent sur le terrain de basket. Aomine avait retrouvé toute sa puissance et Kagami eut du mal face à lui. En rentrant, Kuroko s'arrêta devant sa chambre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Kagami en s'approchant.

\- Non, j'étais juste entre de me dire qu'il allait falloir que j'achète un lit plus large.

\- Il faudra aussi changer le matelas et tous les draps, fit Aomine qui les avait rejoints.

\- Alors tu restes avec nous ? s'enquit Kuroko en l'enlaçant.

\- Pas question que je vous quitte. Je vous aime trop pour ça.

\- Et tu sais qu'on t'aime aussi, fit Taiga en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras avant de les embrasser l'un et l'autre.

 

Aomine avait finalement repris le travail. Ses coéquipiers avaient bien noté un changement chez lui. Et quand ils lui demandaient pourquoi il souriait toujours, il répondait qu'il était heureux. Simplement heureux. Et à l'entrainement de basket, même s'il n'avait plus son niveau d'antan, il était largement plus fort que ses collègues qui râlaient abondement mais qui ne se décourageaient pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, leur planning leur offrit deux jours de repos communs. Avec des horaires décalés comme les leurs, ce n'était pas facile de se retrouver tous les trois. Alors comme c'était le cas, ils n'allaient pas se gêner pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils étaient rentrés tôt dans la matinée et ne s'éveillèrent qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Après s'être rafraichis avec une bonne douche, ils grignotèrent un morceau avant de se caler tranquillement devant la télévision. Aomine se leva pour aller aux toilettes, et lorsqu'il revint, le film devait être si passionnant qu'il trouva ses deux amants en train de s'embrasser et de se déshabiller sur le canapé. Il s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils et les observa. C'était excitant. Kagami le vit et lui tendit la main pour qu'il les rejoigne.

\- Non, j'ai envie de vous regarder, répondit-il en passant sa main sur son entrejambe.

Les regarder ? Taiga et Tetsuya se jetèrent un coup d'œil dubitatif mais l'idée d'être observés, de s'exhiber leur cravacha les reins. Pourquoi pas ? Combien de temps Daiki tiendrait-il à jouer les voyeurs sans le mêler à eux ?

\- Viens, chuchota Kagami à l'oreille de Kuroko. On va le faire craquer. Fais ce que je te dis.

\- Ok, j'te laisse faire.

Le pompier commença par déshabiller son amant en léchant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il déboucla sa ceinture et l'ôta pour attacher les mains de Tetsuya dans son dos. Aomine eut un instant de surprise. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Kuroko s'agenouilla sur le sol entre les jambes de Taiga qui venait de se débarrasser de son pantalon. Il empoigna les cheveux du médecin et approcha son visage de son sexe déjà bien tendu pour se glisser dans sa bouche. Il imprima lui-même un rythme rapide et un peu brutal. Il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. Kuroko présentait ses reins à Aomine qui commençait à avoir vraiment chaud.

\- Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il à Tetsuya.

\- Mpff… ne réussit qu'à émettre le médecin dont le sexe dressé prouvait bien son excitation.

\- Mets-toi sur le canapé.

Tetsuya s'exécuta de bonne grâce et terriblement excité. Kagami plongea sa langue entre les fesses offertes et son amant se mit à gémir plus fort. Il regardait Daiki qui s'était dévêtu et se caressait.

\- Aaah ouiii… feula-t-il lorsque Taiga investit son corps.

\- Tu sais que tu m'excites comme ça ?

\- Annh oui… vas-y…

Kagami commença des mouvements de hanches amples et rudes. Tetsuya se mit à gémir plus fort et à l'encourager pour qu'il continue. Pour Aomine qui les observait, il ne semblait y avoir aucun amour dans ce corps-à-corps. Il s'agissait juste de deux hommes qui se faisaient plaisir. Rien de plus. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Ils ne faisaient que jouer à un jeu.

\- C'est bon, gémit encore Kuroko. Encore… plus fort…

\- Plus fort ? Comme ça ?

Les coups de reins de Kagami devinrent brusques. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en entendant les cris de plaisir de son amant. Aomine se caressait sans aucune retenue. Il avait envie d'être à la fois à la place de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Oui comme ça… Encore… encore…

Mais Kagami en décida autrement. Il s'assit sur le canapé et fit venir Kuroko sur ses genoux, dos à lui. La position était parfaitement indécente. Il investit le corps de Tetsuya dont les cuisses largement écartées offraient un spectacle à la limite de l'obscénité. Daiki vit le sexe de Taiga disparaitre dans le corps du médecin qui avait basculé en arrière. Le pompier passa une de ses mains sur son ventre pour taquiner la verge dressée tandis que l'autre s'acharnait sur un téton. Kuroko devenait fou de plaisir. Ses plaintes s'intensifièrent et son langage bascula dans un registre nettement plus cru.

\- Allez chéri, fit Kagami en augmentant la cadence de ses coups de reins. On a un spectateur. Il faut lui plaire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il adore, répondit Kuroko entre deux gémissements.

Aomine crut qu'il hallucinait. Au départ il avait voulu pimenter les choses, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses amants se prêteraient au jeu et le provoqueraient aussi ouvertement. Il regardait de tous ses yeux et luttait pour ne pas leur sauter dessus. Il y avait de l'indécence dans leur corps-à-corps, mais également du respect. Ils l'allumaient, c'était tout. Ils changèrent encore de position et c'est face à face qu'ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Kagami finit par détacher les mains de Kuroko et celui-ci se dérouilla pour lui échapper pour trouver refuge auprès d'Aomine.

\- S'il te plait…, haleta-t-il avec une mine de chiot abandonné.

\- Quoi… Tu veux que je l'arrête ?

\- Non…, fit le médecin d'un ton suave avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Prends-moi !

Et avant qu'Aomine n'ait pu réagir, Tetsuya le chevaucha et s'empala sur lui avec un gémissement à faire bander un eunuque. Daiki soupira de surprise et immédiatement ses hanches se mirent en mouvement. Mais Kuroko semblait déchainé. Il se déhanchait comme un démon et criait son plaisir se fichant comme de l'an quarante que les voisins l'entendent. C'était à Kagami de jouer les voyeurs mais il n'aurait pas la maitrise dont Aomine avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Tetsuya l'avait beaucoup trop excité. Il eut une idée et sourit. Il se leva, superbe dans sa nudité, son désir fièrement dressé en haut de ses cuisses et regarda ses amants.

\- Si vous voulez me faire l'amour, je serai dans la chambre, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde avant de tourner les talons.

Kuroko et Aomine se regardèrent, interdits et dans un même mouvement ou presque, ils se précipitèrent à la poursuite de Taiga. Celui-ci, sûr de son petit effet, les attendait tranquillement allongé sur le ventre au milieu des draps en bataille dans le plus simple appareil. Aomine lui sauta sur le dos et le retourna tandis que Kuroko s'asseyait sur ses hanches.

\- Tu nous défies ? lança Daiki en bloquant ses bras dans son dos.

\- Absolument.

\- Tu va le regretter, le menaça Kuroko en souriant.

\- J'crois pas, non. Je regretterai jamais rien avec vous deux.

A ces mots, l'ambiance survoltée qui avait enveloppée leurs ébats depuis le début s'envola pour laisser la place à une atmosphère plus suave. Ils partirent à la recherche du plaisir le plus durable et le plus intense. Très vite, la pièce s'emplit de soupirs et de murmures. Parfois on entendait une plainte de plaisir, le froissement des draps. Trois corps luisants de sueur se frottaient les uns contre les autres, se possédaient, se perdaient pour mieux se retrouver. Longtemps ils donnèrent tout pour le plaisir des autres. Leur désir était à son comble. Entre Tetsuya et Taiga, Daiki fut le premier à atteindre l'ultime plaisir. Kagami le rejoignit peu après et Kuroko ne tint pas longtemps face aux deux bouches qui le dévorèrent.

 

Ils s'endormirent, leurs corps broyés par l'intense passion de ses dernières heures. La journée du lendemain fut sensiblement identique. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher, de s'embrasser, de se caresser pour finir par un sensuel et délicieux combat entre les draps. Un combat où il n'y avait que des vainqueurs…

 

Fin.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
